Life of the Uchiha's and Uzumaki's
by JSCanimeLover
Summary: It was only a matter of time before the Uzumaki's and Uchiha's mixed again. Multiple couples. Main SasuNaru, ItaDei
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I, sadly, do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or any of it's characters.

**Summary - **It was only a matter of time before the Uzumaki's and Uchiha's mixed again. Multiple couples. Main SasuNaru, ItaDei

**_Prologue - The Beginning, The End_**

Fugaku Uchiha and Minato Namikaze. Opposites. Roommates. Best friends.

Minato was currently sitting on Fugaku's bed next to the Uchiha himself. It had been quiet. It wasn't unusual for the two, but Minato had something he needed to ask before the two parted ways to continue their lives as CEOs.

"So, Fugaku…" Minato began in a quiet voice. "What's gonna happen with us?" he saw Fugaku's eyebrow rise slightly and realized he may need to be more specific on what he meant. However, before he was granted the chance, there was a knock at the door.

Minato frowned slightly at the interruption as Fugaku went to go answer the door. Once the door opened, a young woman stepped in, the door closing soundlessly behind her. She appeared to be a little younger than Minato. Maybe a year younger at the most. She had dark hair that looked almost blue and ran down past her shoulders. Her dark eyes were warm and inviting. A small smile adorned her beautiful, pale face.

Minato blinked and turned to his dark haired friend. "Who's this Fu?"

"Mikoto this is Minato Namikaze." he motioned to the blonde man sitting on his bed. "My best friend." Minato stood and nudged Fugaku playfully.

"Best friend? Is that all I get?" he chuckled and smiled up at the slightly taller man.

Fugaku didn't smile back.

"Minato, this is Mikoto." The two shook hands. "My fiancée."

Minato froze. His eyes wide as his grip on the dark haired woman's hand tightened. Mikoto pulled her hand away quickly, her eyes filled with confusion. Fugaku frowned deeply down at the blonde. Minato stopped breathing all together.

"Minato." said man blinked before a brilliant smile took the place of his wide eyed stare.

"Sorry. I just never expected for this guy to actually find somebody who could deal with that ugly mug 24/7. I thought I had it bad enough." Minato laughed, though he could tell Mikoto saw right through his fake smile. Damn.

Yet, she smiled and laughed anyway. "Oh. Well we'll see what happens." She was a kind, beautiful, loving woman. Minato could already tell she would make a great wife.

And he hated her.

"Well I suppose it's about time we leave." The Uchiha's voice seemed to trigger two things. A smile from his fiancée and a fierce glare from his best friend. "Mikoto will you wait in the car while I say goodbye to Minato?"

"Of course." she opened the door to walk out before turning her smile on Minato. "Nice meeting you, Minato-san." her reply was silence, but her smile never wavered.

The door closed shut behind her. It seemed much louder this time.

At first nothing was said between the two men. Just a silence that only Minato seemed to find uncomfortable. He didn't realize the glare stayed on his face, even as she left.

"Don't look at her like that." Minato's head snapped to Fugaku at the sound of the other male's voice, his glare still firmly in place.

"Who the fuck was that?" Minato practically growled at the Uchiha.

Fugaku, however, kept his emotionless mask. "I already told you. She is my fiancée."

Minato balled his fist as his glare intensified. "When?"

"When what?"

Minato's face twisted into a scowl. Why was the Uchiha playing dumb? "When did you decide to get engaged without telling me?"

"It was arranged." Fugaku answered in an impatient tone. "You should have seen this coming, Namikaze."

Minato took note of how Fugaku went back to calling him by his last name. The way he did before they became friends. And far before they became lovers.

"Why didn't you tell her who I was?"

Fugaku actually sighed, like he had been expecting the question but was hoping it wouldn't come up. "I did-"

"You know damn well what I mean, Uchiha!" Minato snapped, causing the Uchiha to frown at the interruption. The bastard had no right to be upset; he did it more than anyone.

"I can't just tell her." Fugaku said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "How do you think she would react if she found out I was fucking a man throughout college?"

"Is that all I was to you? Someone to fuck?!" Minato's eyes widened when a smirk spread across the Uchiha's face.

"Honestly, yes." Minato stopped breathing for the second time that day. "The only reason I kept you around was because you were good in bed. You were convenient." Fugaku shrugged his shoulders, something he made seem so graceful. He could see the amusement hidden in those dark eyes, laughing at him and his pain. That sadistic asshole. "Now that I'm soon to be a married man, I don't need you anymore."

"Don't go." Minato's next words came out as a whisper. So low he doubted the Uchiha would have heard had he been farther away. "I love you."

Minato fell to the floor the moment the door closed behind Fugaku. His best friend. His lover.

No. Ex-lover. He meant nothing to Fugaku anymore. He never did.

Minato ignored the tears that ran down his face. He knew his driver was outside the building waiting to take him home, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He knew his phone was ringing, but didn't have the energy to move to answer it. He was mentally exhausted. He felt drained of all feeling.

Maybe he was as immature as Fugaku said. He did always say he didn't understand enough because he was a year younger. Minato was just fooling himself all this time. He knew this was going to happen. Fugaku had told him his parents had been looking for his bride since before he graduated high school.

He just thought that maybe…if they knew…

But that would be stupid. Fugaku is an Uchiha. Minato is a Namikaze. There was no room in business for love. They both were expected to produce heirs and run their family business. That was it. He knew this. He understood. And yet, it still hurt.

Of course, there was no time to mope. He had a life to live. A business to run. Once his father retired in two months and he owned Rasengan Inc., he would be able to forget all about Fugaku Uchiha and his love for him.

Or at least, he thought he could.

The hurt and pain he felt when Fugaku walked out that door his last day of college was gradually replaced with a deep, burning hatred to everyone with the Uchiha name.

Two months later after Fugaku left, his father had just given him the position of president of Rasengan Inc. He was happy. Just maybe he could finally move on.

That is until he saw it. Right there on the front cover of the newspaper, in big, bolded letters.

**NEWLYWEDS: FUGAKU AND MIKOTO UCHIHA**

It finally happened. The day Minato hoped would never come. For two whole months, he waited and waited. Reading the newspaper every day until it became second nature. Just to see it. He didn't want to see it. But he had to. He had to know if what happened that day was actually real. If it wasn't some sick joke that the universe was playing on him. Deep down, he still silently hoped it was.

His life changed one night. One week later.

Minato's parents were going on a vacation to Japan for some time away from the public. If you asked Minato, he would tell you they just wanted away from him. They got their wish.

The following day of their funeral, Minato visited their graves.

He hated cemeteries. They were gloomy, creepy and full of death.

He paid his respects like he promised himself he would. Now he wanted to go home and sleep. However, he was stopped in his tracks by the sight in front of him.

A young woman who looked to be about the same age as Minato was kneeling before a single tombstone some distance away. Her long, radiant red hair hung down far past her waist and her bangs blocked her face from view. A bouquet of flowers lay in front of her as she whispered quietly to her late beloved one.

Without giving it much thought, Minato quietly walked over to the woman and knelt down beside her. Something about this woman made him want to be close to her. To comfort her. Maybe he was just lonely.

Said woman didn't notice his presence until a hand landed softly on her shoulder.

The pair was quiet at first until the woman turned to Minato with tear filled eyes. Had they not been so sad, Minato would have been able to focus on their beautiful light gray color.

"I'm sorry." What he was apologizing for, he didn't know. For her loss? For the interruption of an obviously private moment? Both?

"Did you know her?" the woman spoke in a quiet voice, barely above a whisper. Instead of answering, Minato just shook his head.

The woman looked down at the tombstone, Minato following her gaze.

**Misaki Uzumaki**

"She was my sister." the woman said.

"My parents passed recently. I was here to pay my respects to them." Minato didn't know why he was telling this woman this information. She was just a stranger.

"I'm sorry." Minato silently shook his head. It's not like she caused it.

"Don't be sorry, miss." He said quietly. He hadn't expected her to hear.

"Kushina."

Minato blinked. "What?"

She smiled sadly up at him. "My name is Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki."

"I'm Minato. Minato Namikaze."

The two fell in love. They got married. Kushina was pregnant with his child.

He found his happiness. He vowed that he wouldn't lose it this time.

And yet, for twenty one years…he never stopped thinking. Asking. The same questions over and over and over again.

Did all of it really mean nothing? Were Fugaku's words true? Did he ever feel the same?

He wondered.

Okay so...first story that I've actually published. A little excited.

1.) I needed Kushina's sister to have a name and I love the name Misaki so there ya go.

2.) Surprised? Weren't expecting FugaMina? If you don't like it I'm sorry, but it plays an important part to the story...

Review are highly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary - **It was only a matter of time before the Uzumaki's and Uchiha's mixed again. Multiple couples. Main SasuNaru, ItaDei

**Ages -**

Minato Namikaze - 44 yrs. old  
Kushina Uzumaki - 44 yrs. old  
Kyuubi Uzumaki - 20 yrs. old  
Naruto Uzumaki - 16 yrs. old  
Mikoto Uchiha - 43 yrs. old  
Itachi Uchiha - 20 yrs. old  
Sasuke Uchiha -16 yrs. old

_**Chapter 1 - Twenty Two Years Later**_

A teen with bright blonde hair quietly walked through his living room, trying not to draw the attention of a certain red haired woman.

"Naruto Uzumaki." All movement from the boy stopped as he slowly turned his head to look at his mother, a sheepish smile spreading across his face.

Naruto sighed. Why did he even bother? He knew he was gonna get caught.

"Uh, hey Mom." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Sapphire eyes looking left and right for an escape route. "So…how ya been?"

"If that was your idea of sneaky, you have a lot to learn young man." Kushina shook her head as she absentmindedly flipped the spatula in her hand.

Light gray eyes looking quizzically at the blonde troublemaker she called a son. "Where were you going?"

"School. I, uh, wanted to get there early." Naruto said with a grin. Now while a lot of parents would probably be happy to see their child so eager to go to school after a winter break, Kushina Uzumaki was anything but. She was skeptical.

"And why is that? You just got off winter break yesterday. I can't even get you to go to school on a regular day, let alone your first day back." she couldn't help but smirk when she saw Naruto fidget in place. Busted.

"Well…you see…I…" Naruto didn't have a chance to come up with a lie before Kushina spoke again.

"Or maybe you wanted to meet up with that Kiba boy so you could pull another one of your pranks as a welcome back surprise." Naruto opened his mouth to deny it but wisely shut it. Why did he even bother?

"Thought so." Kushina huffed and turned back to pouring glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice. "Call down your brother and father. Breakfast is ready." she turned to look at her son. "And you're eating breakfast with your family today."

Naruto sighed before doing as his mother told. He opened his mouth wide and took a deep breath before-"DAD! KYUUBI! COME DOWNSTAIRS. BREAKFAST IS-Ow!" Kushina decided it would be a good idea to shut the boy up by throwing her metal spatula at his head.

"Naruto! Do you know how early it is? Our neighbors may still be sleeping." she hissed. "We don't need any more complaints!"

Naruto grinned stupidly at his mother. "You said to call them down."

His grin disappeared when Kushina pointed in the direction of the stairs. Oh, why did he even bother?

Ten minutes later - a personal record if he was to be honest - Naruto finally came down stairs with his father and brother, Kyuubi. Their dining room table had a total of six chairs, two on each side and one on each end. Due to there only being four people present, Minato and Kushina sat on one side while the boys sat on the other.

And because it was so early in the morning, one might think the Namikaze-Uzumaki family would have a nice quiet breakfast. Not a chance.

"Kyuubi! Stop taking my damn bacon!"

"Watch your language young man!"

"Yeah, bitch!"

"Kyuubi!"

"Mom! He did it again!"

"Kyuubi! Don't take other people's food!"

"But I'm starving!"

"Then eat your own food!"

"Shut it, Kit!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"I'll call you what I want!"

"Boys!" the two brothers turned to the only quiet occupant of the room, their father. Kyuubi was glaring at nothing in particular while Naruto had a purely innocent look on his face. "Will you both just eat?" The two nodded and went back to eating as if nothing had just happened. For a good five seconds it was actually quiet.

"Oh! Minato, you won't believe it." Kushina suddenly spoke. Either she didn't hear or ignored the three males' groans. "I was talking to the woman next door-"

"What woman next door?" Minato interrupted and quietly apologized when he received a mild glare. Kushina continued.

"From the he family that moved in yesterday. They're still moving trucks coming back and forth. I'm surprised you didn't notice-OH! Guess what?"

Minato barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "What?"

"The woman - very nice by the way - was telling me how she has two sons. One is your age, Naruto and the older brother is the same age as Kyuubi. Isn't that great?"

"What are their names?"

"Um…I believe she said the youngest was Sasuke and the other was Itachi." Kyuubi snorted. "What?"

"Nothing. Just some stupid names." he mumbled.

"Your name's not all that great either." Naruto smirked at Kyuubi's glare.

"Still better than fish cake."

Naruto's face turned red from embarrassment. "Shut up!"

Kushina chuckled, changing the subject once again. "Anyway, Mikoto was telling me-"

Minato, who had tuned out their conversation and stuck to reading the morning paper instead, looked up at the name. "Mikoto?"

"Minato!"

"What?"

"Stop interrupting me!" Kushina sighed dramatically. "Mikoto is the name of the woman next door. Anyway-"

"What's her last name?" Minato blurted out without thinking, earning him a smack on the back of the head.

"What did I say?!" Minato rubbed his head with a sigh. A bump was already forming. "She didn't give me her last name. Why?"

"Just wondering." Minato looked back down at his paper.

It could just be a coincidence. Minato had heard the Uchiha's moved from Konoha when their youngest son turned eight. Why move back now? That was eight years ago. But…Naruto is sixteen. The boy next door is sixteen. The mother's name is Mikoto.

No. It had to be a coincidence. It had to be.

Kushina looked at her husband for a long moment before turning to her sons. "You two will make friends with Mikoto's boys, okay? I'll invite them to dinner so we can welcome them to town."

"Why?" Naruto whined. He would much rather stay inside and play video games.

Apparently Kushina could read his mind. "Sasuke might want to play video games, Naruto."

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Then you can do something else."

"I don't wanna let some stranger in my room!" Naruto then leaned forward, his voice no higher than a whisper. "He could be some psycho killer…or a rapist."

Kyuubi couldn't hold back his snort. "Really, Kit? Why would anyone wanna rape you?"

Naruto glared at his brother. "Someone might wanna rape me! I'm rape-able!"

There was silence after Naruto's outburst until Kushina spoke up again. "Um…okay. I don't think Sasuke is going to murder and/or rape you, Naruto. And you really shouldn't wish for that to happen." she held her hand up when Naruto tried to speak, silencing him. "Anyway, he sounds like a nice boy."

"Sounds like a nice boy? Mom! You haven't met him?! And you want me to let him in my room? Alone? What if he tries to throw me out the window?!"

"Kit, just don't talk to him and I'm sure he won't want to." Kyuubi said, taking a sip of his drink before it was lifted and poured down his shirt. "Ah! You little shit!"

"Boys!" Kyuubi's released his little brother's neck and sat back down. "I haven't met him because he's probably getting ready to go to school, like you should be. Oh! Why don't you two walk-"

"Well, gotta go to school! Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad."

Minato shook his head and mentally counted down from five. That boy…

The family quietly watched as Naruto ran back inside, frantically searching for his coat.

"On the couch, moron!" Kyuubi smirked as Naruto ran over to the couch and grabbed his coat. A glare was sent in his direction. It was easily ignored.

"Have fun at school!" Was the last thing Naruto heard before he closed the door behind him, starting on his walk to school.

Chapter 1 is done!

So yeah. Naruto has siblings and parents...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary -** It was only a matter of time before the Uzumaki's and Uchiha's mixed again. Multiple couples. Main SasuNaru, ItaDei

**Ages -  
**Fugaku Uchiha - 45 yrs. old

**Chapter 2 - Uzumaki, Meet Uchiha**

"Minato!"

"Fugaku!"

The children watched, completely shocked as their fathers fought in the middle of the Uzumaki living room.

The women in the room were freaking out. Although, you would be too if your husband was just punched in the face by another man when you were supposed to be having a nice dinner.

Confused? Good. Let's go back to around 3:40 at the Uzumaki house.

"So, how was school?" Kushina asked her son. She was currently washing the many dirty dishes her family always seemed to magically produce.

"Boring." Naruto's tone match his words, his head resting on the island counter and his arms hanging beside him. "And isn't it a little late to be asking that? I got out over an hour ago."

Kushina huffed as she placed another dish on the drying rack before turning to look at her son. "Well, excuse me for caring."

"Kit." Naruto's head snapped up at the sound of his nickname and turned in his seat to see a pair of amused, red eyes. "Did you meet the kid from next door?"

Before Naruto could answer, Kushina suddenly squealed. "Oh my god! What's he like?" Kyuubi snorted. His mother could be such a teenager sometimes.

He turned to his little brother and smirked. "Is he hot?"

"I wouldn't know!" Naruto glared at his brother, a light blush spreading across his tan face. He was never comfortable talking about boys like that. "I did not see him. In fact, I didn't even hear about a new kid."

Kushina frowned, deep in thought. "That's strange. I thought he would be in your school." she shrugged before returning her attention back to the dirty dishes. "No worries. You can just meet him when he comes over."

Naruto groaned. He had almost forgotten about that. "What time are they coming?"

"I told Mikoto to come at four o'clock." Kushina grinned. "She wanted to help me cook so while I'm cooking, you should take Sasuke to your room."

Kyuubi grinned. "Yeah, Kit. And then you can forget about dinner and skip straight to dessert."

"Kyuubi!" Seeing Naruto's blush was so worth getting beat with the frying pan.

"Kyuubi, stop messing with your brother." Kushina petted the blonde head in front of her, ignoring the growl she received from the action. "You know how he feels about that."

"He needs to just get over it already."

"Well I'm not over it so go fuck yourself." Naruto snapped.

Kyuubi snorted. "So, what? You're not gonna talk to any guys anymore?"

"Shut up! You don't understand anything." Naruto quickly left the kitchen before either red head could say anything.

Kyuubi frowned deeply. "He's such a drama queen."

Kushina's response to that was giving her son a possible concussion with a frying pan.

Naruto sat, locked in his room until his neighbors arrived. No one bothered to try to make him come back downstairs before that.

He didn't want to meet that family. Especially not Sasuke. He didn't know the boy and he honestly didn't want to. He was hoping his mother would get the hint from this morning. But no. When his mother made up her mind, no one could change it.

Naruto laid on his back and stared up at his ceiling. He just didn't trust any boys unless they were family or friends. Like Kiba or Gaara or even Lee and Shikamaru. He could trust them. Anyone else - never.

Because that time in his freshman year - No. He'd rather not think about it.

"Naruto! The nice people from next door are here!" He heard his mother's voice call him from downstairs. He sighed. He might as well get it over with.

Minato chose to stay in the living room instead of greeting his guests. He was worried - no afraid - that if he opened the door he would see his face. The face of the man that left him all those years ago. The man he still loved to this day.

You would think twenty two years would be enough time for someone to get over something like this. For Minato, all the time in the world couldn't make him stop thinking about the Uchiha. It was pathetic really.

He was just one man.

Minato sighed. No. Fugaku wasn't just anybody.

Kushina opened her front door with a bright smile. She was so happy. Never had she met a neighbor that was so nice before. Honestly, when she saw the woman she thought she would be the quiet, shy type. But Mikoto was so friendly and kind. Kushina just knew they would make great friends.

Who knows? Even Kyuubi could make a friend for once.

Naruto…well, she wasn't sure about him. She just hoped that maybe Sasuke would be the boy to help Naruto forget.

"Mikoto, I'm so happy you could make it. And right on time too." Mikoto smiled.

"Why of course. It would be a shame if we were late to meet our new neighbors."

"Well come to the living room. We'll do introductions there."

To say Kyuubi and Naruto were surprised when the Uchiha's walked in their living room would be an understatement of the century.

Kyuubi honestly thought the family would be ugly. These people were gorgeous. He licked his lips at the sight of Itachi. Especially that one.

Naruto took one look at Sasuke and knew what he had to do. He would say hi, get through today and never speak to him again. He couldn't be friends with him. He couldn't be near him. He looked too much like that boy from back then.

Minato's heart stopped. He knew it was going to be him but that didn't stop him from closing his eyes tight when Fugaku walked in. He was even more handsome than he remembered.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Now was not the time for this. His family was here. Fugaku's family was here. The past is the past. He could just put a smile on his face, play nice and act like he didn't care. It was simple really.

He wouldn't let Fugaku know how much he hurt him.

"Alright, boys. Meet the Uchiha's." Kushina smiled. She took notice of how Minato looked anywhere but at the Uchiha's, Naruto's wide eyed stare when he saw Sasuke, and Kyuubi's lecherous grin towards Itachi. She shook her head slightly.

This couldn't be good.

Kyuubi was up before Kushina even finished her sentence. He went straight over to Itachi, ignoring the three others. "Hi. Kyuubi Uzumaki. I would _love_ to make your acquaintance." he shook Itachi's hand and winked before turning to his mother, the pale hand still in his grasp.

"So can I just take him to my room now?" Sasuke snorted beside his brother as Itachi's eyes widened slightly.

"Kyuubi!" Kushina hissed. This was not what she wanted the Uchiha's first impression of her family to be. She wanted to impress them. Not scare them away!

Itachi yanked his hand away and discreetly wiped it on the side of his shirt. "That won't be necessary, Kyuubi-kun." Itachi sad through gritted teeth before pinching Sasuke's shoulder, successfully wiping the smirk of his face.

Itachi resisted the urge to jump - he was an Uchiha after all - when he felt Kyuubi's hand run up his arm. "Okay, but just so you know…" Kyuubi leaned closer to whisper in the unmoving Itachi's ear. "I'd do anything for you, Itachi-_sama_." Itachi's eyes widened when he felt a something wet lick the shell of his ear.

Both Sasuke and Naruto had to bite back a laugh.

Kyuubi fell to the floor from both Itachi's hard shove and his mother's slap to the back of the head. He swore that hurt _more_ than the frying pan.

Itachi grabbed his ear and glared down at the red head. He couldn't believe he just got molested by a stranger! And _Itachi-sama_? What the hell? Sure, Itachi's met plenty of people that would do anything to get in his pants, but this was a little too much.

Kushina mentally cursed when she looked over at Mikoto and her husband. Mikoto was staring wide at the boy that was just all over her son and Fugaku was glaring with a murderous glint in his eyes. She made a mental note to never upset that man.

"Okay…so that's my oldest son, Kyuubi." she laughed nervously when all eyes turned to her. "Um…my youngest, Naruto." she tugged Naruto forward by the back of his shirt when he tried to sneak out of the room.

Naruto kept his eyes trained on Mikoto. Itachi and Sasuke made him nervous. And Fugaku just plain scared him. "Uh…hi." Naruto shook the hands of Mikoto, Fugaku, and reluctantly Itachi. He avoided Sasuke altogether.

Kushina frowned at that. She was disappointed Naruto wasn't even making an effort to get to know Sasuke. She'd have to do something about that. "This is my husband, Minato Namikaze." Sasuke and Itachi both raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Minato shook the hands of Itachi and Sasuke first with a very forced smile. They were Fugaku's kids his mind kept telling him. They were just as cruel as their father.

When he shook Mikoto's hand, she smiled at him. Minato managed to not yank his hand back and push her away. His forced smile stayed.

Fugaku walked up to him and grabbed his hand, a smirk on his handsome face. "Nice to see you again, Namikaze." Fugaku whispered, his back facing the others. Minato simply nodded. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. "You have such a _lovely_ family. I suppose you needed something to help you forget about me." When Minato's eyes narrowed, Fugaku's smirk widened. "Tell me something, Mi-na-to. Did it work?"

Minato snapped. Before he knew what he was doing, his fist connected with the Uchiha's smug face. Everyone's eyes widened and a loud crack was heard.

"Minato!"

"Fugaku!"

**Chapter 2! Yay!**

**Okay so I'm going to say this right now. I won't be having chapters out as soon as you may like. When I posted the Prologue I had Chapter 1 done already. So...yeah. Just be patient with me plz**

**And you have no idea how many times I had to rewrite this chapter until I got it right. Hope it was up to your expectations :)**

**1.) Oh sniggly snap! Minato attacked Fugaku! What's gonna happen with the Uchiha's and Uzumaki's now?**

**2.)It seems Kyuubi has taken a liking to Itachi XD I'll have fun writing these two**

**3.) Does anyone else think that I say 'just' a lot? I do :/**

**4.) Can any of you guess what happened to Naruto? Hint: It's nothing too serious. So if any of you were thinking rape - STOP RIGHT NOW!**

**Anyway...Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary - **It was only a matter of time before the Uzumaki's and Uchiha's mixed again. Multiple couples. Main SasuNaru, ItaDei

**Ages -**  
Kakashi Hatake - 39 yrs. old

**Chapter 3 - Upset And Ignored**

Kushina Uzumaki was highly upset.

If you knew Kushina, you would know she almost always had a smile on her face. And as an Uzumaki, her emotions changed rather quickly. Therefore, the simplest of things could make her tick. Like her sons leaving their dirty clothes around the house. Finding blonde hair in the shower, courtesy of her husband. Or there being an excessive amount of dirty dishes in the sink. But it took a lot to actually make her upset.

What happened yesterday had made her upset. More upset than she had ever felt in years.

She had, of course, apologized for what happened. Multiple times. When Fugaku fell to the floor, she instantly went over to help him right beside Mikoto. She didn't even have to look to know Kyuubi and Itachi were struggling to hold Minato back from doing any further damage. Kushina heard the crack just like everyone else. She hoped that whatever her husband broke wouldn't .

Honestly, she wasn't sure what to think of this predicament. Kushina knew her husband wouldn't attack Fugaku for absolutely no reason. What that reason was, she wished she knew. Minato refused to tell her what happened and Kushina - surprisingly - gave up on trying to get him to tell her.

…

Sasuke Uchiha was _not_ in a good mood.

It was only his first day at Konoha High and he already hated the damn school. He got lost looking for all of his classes and had to ask for directions. He hated having to ask for anything. Not only that, but the girls in this school would not leave him the hell alone. Every class he went to, the girls would stare at him, try to sit next to him, and _talk_ to him. There was this one pink haired girl that seemed to be everywhere he went. What was her name? Whatever, he didn't really care. They were so annoying he was tempted to just skip his classes. Of course he couldn't do that. His mother would murder him and no one would ever find his body.

He shivered at the thought.

At least, the day was almost over. He only had one more class. This school was driving him crazy. He needed to sleep.

He was extremely tired. Not only did they have to go to the hospital, his mother had been freaking out all night about what happened at the Uzumaki's house. Minato punched so hard he broke his father's jaw. It's pretty amazing since they were standing so close. It looked like Minato wanted to keep going, but Kyuubi and Itachi managed to hold him back. Such a shame. Still, Sasuke figured it was probably for the best.

Besides, his father probably deserved it.

His mother still wanted him to be friends with Naruto. Sasuke was pretty sure the blonde didn't like him. He was completely ignored last night. Why would that change? He could take a hint. The blonde obviously didn't like him. He didn't know why, but he honestly didn't care. Okay, that was a lie. Sasuke was pissed. He would have understood if he had actually done something, but Naruto had just acted as if he wasn't there without any explanation.

Sasuke opened the door to his English class and almost sighed in relief. There weren't too many girls in this class. Apparently, the universe didn't completely hate him.

Sasuke looked to see if there were any empty seats. He was worried there wouldn't be since he was three minutes late. Luckily, there was one in the front row by the window. Ignoring the few stares that he got, he sat down in his seat. As he began to put his few books in his desk, he heard a sharp intake of breath beside him. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes he turned to see large blue eyes looking back at him.

Scratch that. The universe did hate him.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Sasuke mentally groaned. "The only empty seat would be right next to _you_."

Naruto glared but didn't respond as he turned to face the front again. He might have to sit next to this kid, but that didn't mean he was going to talk to him.

Sasuke actually did roll his eyes this time. "Still ignoring me I see. It's not very nice to ignore someone who hasn't even done anything to you."

Naruto frowned. He knew that already!

"The only reason I'm talking to you is because my mother wants me to make friends. Why she wants me to be friends with the blonde idiot from next door, I'll never know."

Naruto turned back to Sasuke with a harsh glare that only made Sasuke smirk. "Stop talking to me! Can't you tell I'm trying really hard to ignore you?!" Naruto hissed in a quiet voice. It wouldn't help if he got the entire class' attention.

Sasuke smirked wider and shrugged. "How's that working out for you?"

Naruto was tempted to hit the raven. He really was, but he knew that if his mother found out he would never live to see tomorrow. "You're such an asshole."

"You're the only one to ever tell me that."

Naruto snorted. "That's because you don't talk to anyone."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, amusement in his eyes. "Have you been watching me?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "W-What? No! I only saw you at lunch. You looked like such a loner." He decided to leave out the little detail that he looked over at Sasuke's table every few minutes. It was only to see if anyone he knew sat down. He swears!

Sasuke almost chuckled. "I'm not much of a people person."

"No shit. So why are you talking to me?"

"I already told you. My mother-"

"-Wants us to be friends. Yeah, I know." Naruto huffed. He fucking heard the bastard the first time. "My mother does too, but that doesn't mean I'll listen."

"Hn."

Naruto blinked at the raven. "What?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You said something."

"No I didn't."

"Whatever."

"Hn."

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

"What did you just call me?"

"Are you deaf too, moron?"

"You're an asshole."

"Well, you're a dumbass. So we're even."

"I hope you get hit by a bus."

"Will you be driving the bus?"

Naruto blinked. That was not the response he was expecting.

"What?"

"If you were driving the bus my family could sue you."

…

"What?"

Before Sasuke could even come up with a response, the classroom door was opened to reveal the English teacher. Naruto rolled his eyes when he looked at the clock. Ten minutes late. Personal best. He ignored the fact that that meant he had been talking to Sasuke for almost ten minutes.

Sasuke looked away from the blonde to see who his teacher was going to be. He didn't even try to hold back his groan this time. Sasuke was certain the universe definitely hated him. Why? Because of who his teacher was.

Kakashi Hatake.

"Hello class. Sorry I'm a little late. There was a dolphin in the teachers lounge I had to take care of."

Everyone rolled their eyes at that one. His excuses always seemed to involve a dolphin. Weird.

Kakashi didn't mind all of the complaints he got from his students. You'd think they'd be used to it by now. "Anyway, it seems we have a new student. I believe an introduction would be nice." Kakashi smiled and Sasuke glared. "But since we are running low on time, let's just get started. I'm sure you all know him already. if you don't, just ask him."

"Anyway, by the end of next week, we will all reenact scenes from the plays that you pick from this hat." Kakashi placed a hat on his desk. Where it came from? Who the fuck knows? "First things first. We must pick partners. Since Sasuke doesn't have _any friends_…" Kakashi looked over to his newest student with a wide grin. "We'll have to take some volunteers."

Sasuke wished a slow and painful death on Kakashi as multiple hands went up at that statement.

"I'll be his partner!"

"I wanna work with Sasuke-kun!"

"Let me work with him!"

"Kaka-sensei, pick me!"

"No! Pick me!"

"I love you Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto frowned when he heard the last 'volunteer'. That sounded like Sakura Haruno. She wasn't even in this class!

"Now, class, please calm down. I've decided on a partner for Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed. He just knew he wasn't going to like this.

"Naruto, you and Sasuke can work together."

He knew it.

"Kaka-sensei! I don't want to work with him. Pick one of the girls!" Instead of giving Naruto a response, Kakashi placed the hat on the blonde's desk.

"Alright, Naruto, you can pick a play first." Naruto groaned before hesitantly pulling out a slip of paper.

He had the strange urge to cry when he read what play he would be doing.

**Chapter 3! Yes, it's finally out. Sorry, if i had you guys waiting too long. I was at a family reunion in Georgia and I really wanted to spend time with my brother (who lives all the way down in Atlanta) so I didn't really have time for posting. Besides, you had to pay for the wifi in the hotel rooms. What the crap is that? Sorry, I love you guys but that's a little too much for this Jersey girl :/**

**Anyway, hope the wait was at least a little worth it. I know I'm so happy I'm back. 16 hours is a struggle.**

**Oh yeah, and I've gotten quite a few reviews that have been asking whether it will be ItaKyuu or ItaDei. I love that pyromaniac too much to take away Itachi's loving from him. But if you guys really want ItaKyuu, I might be able to squeeze in a moment or two ;) Just tell me.**

**1.) ****Kushina's mad but she'll get over it quickly. No worries there :)****  
**

**2.) ****Naru and Sasu are finally talking! It's about time right?**

**3.) You guys can pick what play you want in the reviews. Don't forget to tell me what scene too! Something with either kissing, slow dancing, or anything romantic.**

**I love your reviews so much so _please_ review. My gmail is already full of them and I refuse to delete any so _please_ tell me whatever you like about my story, characters or couples. Speaking of which, you guys are in for a couple of surprises when it comes to my couples  
**

**Anyway, Until next time...  
Reviews are highly appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary - **It was only a matter of time before the Uzumaki's and Uchiha's mixed again. Multiple couples. Main SasuNaru, ItaDei

**Ages -**  
Deidara - 20 yrs. old  
Gaara, Kiba, Ino, Shika, Lee, Hinata, Neji & Chouji - 16 yrs. old  
Gai-sensei - 39 yrs. old  
Naruko Uzumaki - 21 yrs. old

**Chapter 4 - The More Blondes, The Merrier, Un **

Who the fuck is this?

He didn't know who this guy was, but he answered the door when he knocked. There was a doorbell, but he fucking hated those things.

The man looked to be his age but was a couple inches taller than him. His skin was pale yet he had dark hair in a neat ponytail and dark eyes that Deidara had to admit were beautiful. Everything about this man was beautiful.

Still, who the fuck is this?

"Can I help you?"

"Who the fuck are you, un?"

Itachi frowned down at the blonde. He was in the middle of studying for his finals and here this blonde comes asking who the fuck _he_ was. He didn't have time for this. "You came to _my_ house. Who the fuck are _you_?"

Deidara snorted. "There's no way you live here. You're not an Uzumaki, un."

Itachi sighed. So that was it. This idiot was looking for the Uzumaki family.

"Hey! Do you not hear me, un? I said, who the _fuck_ are you?" Deidara waved his hand in front of Itachi's face before a pale hand grabbed it and pulled him forward. Deidara's eyes widened when he realized how close they were to each other. He could feel Itachi's breath on his face when he spoke.

"Don't do that." Itachi then released the blonde's hand and Deidara moved away from the pale man. "The Uzumaki's live next door. If you want to see them, go there."

Deidara blinked and turned to the house next to where he was standing. He frowned when indeed, a red headed man walked out the house before throwing a garbage bag outside. He didn't even wait to see where it landed before turning around and heading back inside.

That was definitely Kyuubi.

Itachi smirked when the blonde walked away without another word.

"You're welcome."

His response was a single raised middle finger.

A chuckle escaped Itachi's lips before he was able to stop it. he had to admit, the blonde was interesting to say the least. And he knew the Uzumaki's. Maybe he was related. Itachi smirked as he walked back into his own house.

He'd make sure to see that blonde again. He hadn't gotten his name yet.

Once Deidara was close enough, he called Kyuubi's name. The red head stopped by his front door and gave the blonde an annoyed glare. Why the hell was _he_ here?

"Do you ever stop yelling? I swear, you are so annoying." Kyuubi looked down at the slightly shorter blonde. Deidara was usually short compared to most people he knew.

The blonde ignored Kyuubi's comment and looked over his shoulder to see that Itachi was gone. "Who's that guy next door, un?"

Deidara followed Kyuubi inside, stopping the red head from locking him out. "Who the fuck are you talking about? We have the Sabaku's and the Uchiha's next door."

Deidara glared up at the red head as he flopped down on the couch. "Okay, you asshole. He has long dark hair in a ponytail, which is really gay by the way-" Kyuubi raised an eyebrow as if to say 'should you really be talking'. "-and really dark eyes, un."

Kyuubi snorted. "You suck at giving descriptions."

"Well, it's not like I was studying his fucking face, un!" Well, that was a lie.

"Okay, calm down, princess." Kyuubi dodged the shoe that was thrown at him. "That was Itachi Uchiha."

"He's an asshole, un."

Kyuubi shrugged with a wide grin on his face. "Asshole or not, that man is gorgeous. I wanna fuck him so badly."

Deidara scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Gross, un."

"Whatever, bitch. Just don't try to steal my man, you boyfriend-stealing slut."

Deidara snorted at the red head. "Your man, un? First of all, he's not your man. And second of all, I don't even want to steal him, un. Did you not hear me say he's an asshole? Third of all, I'm not a boyfriend-stealing slut, you fucking cock sucker."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. That bitch could believe whatever he wanted. "Whatever. Why are you here, anyway? Thought you lived in Iwa or some crap."

"I did, un. Moved here because it's closer to my new art school. I'm starting in Septem-"

"Didn't ask." Deidara glared at the interruption. "Why are you _here_?"

Deidara rolled his eyes. He and Kyuubi never really enjoyed each other's company. Kyuubi would rather strangle Deidara than talk to him and Deidara would rather blow him to bits.

"Can't I visit my family every now and then, un?"

"No." Kyuubi grabbed two water bottles out of the fridge and threw one at Deidara. "You're not family."

Deidara caught the water bottle and threw a glare back at Kyuubi. "No. But I'm _like_ family, un. That counts."

"What the fuck ever. No one that wants to see you is here, so just leave."

The blonde smirked. "Come on, Kyuubi. I know you're happy to see me, un."

Kyuubi gave him the finger. "Not really. And that speech impediment of yours is really starting to fucking piss me off, you little blonde bitch."

Deidara blinked. "What speech impediment, un?"

…

"I don't see what the problem is." Gaara Sabaku, Naruto's closest friend and neighbor, said as Naruto finished telling him of the wonderful story of what happened in English. The two, along with Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino and Lee - Naruto's other friends - were currently standing in front of the school. Lee would go home with his uncle - who was the P.E. teacher, Shikamaru and Ino would then leave when their other friend, Chouji, showed up, Kiba would leave with his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga, and her cousin, Neji Hyuga, and Gaara would walk home with Naruto after everyone else was gone.

"I have to work with the bastard! That's the problem! And the play I got! Why that of all things?!"

Ino raised one waxed eyebrow. "Why is he a bastard again?"

Naruto gaped at the group. "Have you all not been listening?"

Shikamaru yawned. He was tired and Naruto was rambling about something like he always did every time they met after school. "It's only two weeks. You'll live."

"But everyone else got to pick their partners! I-"

"Live right next to the Uchiha so it would be easy for you two to work on the project." Shikamaru reminded him. Kakashi obviously had a reason.

Ino nodded. "Shika's right, Naruto. Besides, Sasuke-kun may not be as much of a _bastard_ as you think."

Naruto pouted at his friends. "You guys are supposed to support me. I'm the victim here!"

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow. "You said you hoped he gets hit by a bus."

The blonde shrugged. "He would deserve it. Besides, it's not like I wished for him to die."

The group sighed. Naruto was impossible to talk to when he made up his mind.

Kiba laughed at his friend's stubbornness. "Yo, man. Just deal with it. Two weeks and you're done with the bastard, right?"

Naruto nodded. "Still, two weeks is a long time."

Lee finally decided to join the conversation. "Naruto-kun, you just have to be patient. Sasuke-kun will eventually show you his good side."

Naruto frowned at the energetic teen. He doubted the bastard had a good side.

The blonde had no idea just how right Lee was.

…

"Gaara, please tell me you're on my side." Gaara sighed for the umpteenth time. Naruto was still going on about the Uchiha. For someone he claimed to not like, he sure talked about the raven a lot.

The two were walking home now that everyone had left. Their homes were only about ten minutes away from Konoha High and it was good exercise.

"Naruto, if I say yes, will you shut up?"

Naruto pouted cutely. Gaara resisted the urge to kiss those pouting lips and some other not-so-friendly things. "You're so mean, Gaara."

"When do you start on the project?" Gaara asked instead.

Naruto huffed. "Tonight. I have to go over to his house and then we start. The fucking bastard's idea."

Gaara's face didn't show emotion, but if it did, he would have a nasty scowl on his face. He didn't like that. Naruto at the Uchiha's house. Would they be alone? Would they go to his bedroom?

Gaara, of course, knew about his friend's _issue _with boys he didn't know - since Gaara was the only one Naruto told outside of his family. Sure, he might know the Uchiha's name and where he lives, but what else did he know about him? He understood why Naruto didn't want to work with the Uchiha. If it had been someone he knew, it wouldn't be as big of a problem. Yeah, he would complain about the play he received, but that was Naruto. He always had to complain about something. It was for the same reason Gaara didn't want Naruto to work _alone_ with the Uchiha.

He didn't want Naruto to get close to Sasuke.

What would happen to Naruto if he allowed himself to trust Sasuke and the raven abused that trust? Naruto would fall apart. Gaara didn't want that.

He loved the blonde too much to let that happen.

…

Naruto opened his front door to see a woman in her early twenties relaxing on his living room couch. The young woman's bright, blonde hair was put up in a messy bun, her vibrant ocean blue eyes watching the news anchors on the television. She hadn't noticed his arrival and Naruto was shocked to say the least.

He blinked before a bright smile spread across his face.

"Naruko!"

His sister was home.

…

No matter how badly Naruto wanted to stay home and catch up with his sister, he still had to work on his project with the bastard. So when Naruto told his older sister he was going out, Naruko - being the nozy blonde she is - followed him.

"Where are we going?" Naruko suddenly asks once they near the front door of the Uchiha house.

"This is the Uchiha's house, our new neighbors." Naruko nodded. "I need to see Sasuke."

"Is that your boyfriend?"

Naruto whips his head to gape at his sister, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Of course not! We're just partners!" Naruko raises one blonde eyebrow. "Not like that! For a school project!"

Naruko holds a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. "Whatever you say, little one."

"I told you to stop calling me that! I'm not little!"

Naruko smirked evilly. "Did Sasuke tell you that?"

"Oh my god!"

…

Sasuke looks up from his homework as his bedroom door opens. He is shocked to see Naruto - he was early - and a blonde woman he didn't recognize enter the room.

"Hey, bastard."

"Hn." Sasuke looks back at the older blonde. "Who's your friend?"

Before Naruto was able to answer the raven's question, Naruko spoke up. "Hi. I'm Naruko Uzumaki, Naruto's sister." she smiles brightly at Sasuke and he looked between the two siblings, easily seeing the resemblance. He could've guessed that much. "You must be Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto talks _so _much about you." Naruko resisted the urge to smirk, even when the Uchiha did.

Sasuke smirked at the younger blonde. "Do you now? Why, I had no idea I left such an impression on you."

Naruto forced down his blush before either the blonde woman or raven noticed. "Shut up, bastard! I don't even talk about you that much." he huffed and glared when his sister giggled.

"_That much_?" Sasuke repeated in a highly amused voice.

Naruko laughed. "Oh god! I was just shitting you, Naru. I didn't even know you _ever _talked about him."

Naruto couldn't stop himself from blushing after that even if he tried. "Shut up!"

Naruko rubbed the younger's head before turning to leave. "Later, little one. Nice meeting you, Sasuke."

With that Naruko closed the door, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

Sasuke turns to Naruto with an amused smirk. "_That much_?"

"Oh my god!"

**Chapter 4! Started on it today, finished today :) This is my sorry for the late update of chapter 3.  
Hope you enjoyed it.**

**1.) Itachi & Dei finally met. Dei is here to stay too :D so don't worry. ItaDei is coming your way**

**2.) Naruto has a sis too. Hope you guys don't mind. Naruko finds love too (in case you were wondering)**

**No one really stays single in my story :/ Just realized that**

**3.) Uh oh. They'll be some problems. Gaara is in love with Naruto. Don't worry though, Sasuke & Naruto were meant to be**

**4.) Sasuke and Naruto are starting on their project. I guess it'll have to be Romeo & Juliet. I was hoping for something more original. I just might do Beauty & the Beast (love that movie) or maybe even Snow White. Anything Disney i guess. Hope you don't mind**

**5.) The parents and another surprise guest will be making an appearance in the next chapter so just you wait!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary - **It was only a matter of time before the Uzumaki's and Uchiha's mixed again. Multiple couples. Main SasuNaru, ItaDei

**Ages -**  
Shisui Uchiha - 21 yrs. old

**Chapter 5 - Why Can't We Be Friends?**

Kushina was glad to say that her and Mikoto could still be friends. The only problem was, it seemed her and Mikoto's oldest sons didn't seem to have any. Mikoto was even worried for little Sasuke's sake. So, the two woman came up with a genius, foolproof plan over the phone.

"Mikoto, I promise you it'll work. It's a perfect way for the two to become friends." Kushina grinned, though, Mikoto couldn't see it through the phone.

"I don't know, Kushina." Mikoto was pretty sure her son would castrate the red headed boy if he pulled another stunt like the one he pulled two days ago.

"Don't worry, my friend. I will make sure that Kyuubi keeps his hands to himself. If he doesn't, then he won't have to worry about making friends." He'll be dead.

Mikoto sighed. She figured she wouldn't be able to change Kushina's mind. No use trying. "Okay. I'll go talk to Itachi. Goodbye, Kushina."

"Bye, Mikoto."

And with that the two women hung up.

"So who's your friend, Mom?"

Kushina jumped. She hated it when Naruko snuck up on her like that!

"That was Mikoto Uchiha."

"Uchiha? Oh, Sasuke's mother?"

Kushina turned to her oldest in surprise. "You know Sasuke?"

Naruko nodded. "Yeah. Met him when Naruto went over to his room to 'work on a project'. I think they just wanted to make out."

Kushina blinked and Naruko burst out laughing at the shocked look on her mother's face. "I'm just joking, Mom. They _were_ working on a project."

Kushina's face brightened at those words. "That's good. Are they becoming friends?"

Naruko shrugged. "They don't seem to _hate _each other."

…

"You have to be the biggest dumbass I have ever met in my entire life."

"Shut up, asshole."

"You picked _Beauty and the Beast_. Out of all things, why did you have to pick that?"

"Just be happy it wasn't _Romeo & Juliet_!"

"Hn."

Naruto glared. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Making that fucking sound! It's sound like you have something caught in your throat."

"Hn."

"Oh my god!"

Sasuke almost chuckled. _Almost_. "So what do we have to do? Waltz?"

Naruto nodded. Sasuke sighed.

"Do you know how to waltz?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why would I know how to waltz? Do you know?"

Sasuke nodded. Naruto scoffed.

"Of course you do."

"Do you want me to teach you?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, surprised.

"I-If you want to."

…

Kushina was currently washing dishes. It was so routine she didn't even mind anymore. She suddenly jumped at the sound of a loud explosion from the back of the house.

It looked like Deidara was at it again. Whatever _it_ was this time.

She smiled, despite knowing of the mess she would probably have to clean up. She really was happy that he was here - even with that _hobby_ of his. She would have let him stay in a heartbeat if he didn't already have an apartment. He was a very close family friend of the Uzumaki's. Ever since he had been little and innocent.

But, if only she had known.

Kushina sighed as she placed another dish on the rack. No. It wasn't time to be thinking about that right now. That's all in the past.

She just hoped he wasn't lonely in his apartment all by himself.

Suddenly, Kushina grinned. Maybe she could involve Deidara in her genius plan and he could become friends with Itachi!

It was brilliant!

…

Kushina and Mikoto might as well have been jumping with joy, they were so happy. The two women weren't sure if Itachi would agree to go with Kyuubi. Or if Kyuubi would agree to go with Deidara. Or if Deidara would agree to go with either. Luckily, it all worked out.

For the most part.

"You're shitting me, right?" Kyuubi looked between Deidara and Itachi. His mother was crazy. He had no problem showing Itachi around. If he was _alone_. But with the blonde bitch following them everywhere, he wouldn't get any alone time with the sexy raven.

Kyuubi growled. Fucking blonde.

Itachi sighed. He had to agree with the red head. His mother was crazy. Though, it seemed his _own_ mother wasn't thinking straight either. To practically force her own son to be in the same area as Kyuubi for an extended period of time - she was trying to make him suffer. From the corner of his eye, he looked over at the frowning blonde. Itachi smirked slightly to himself. At least he would get to spend time with the interesting blonde.

He then blinked. Not that he _wanted_ to _spend time_ with him.

Deidara had to be the most upset out of all three of them. He had to spend a good portion of his week going around this fucking town with two assholes he didn't like and was pretty sure didn't like him back.

Why did he agree to this?

…

The only sound that could be heard in the car was Kyuubi's metal music playing. Not exactly a favorable choice of music for the other two, but at least it wasn't completely silent. That would just make it awkward.

Itachi leaned over to Deidara and began quiet enough for the driver not to hear. Although, Kyuubi probably wouldn't be able to hear anything with the music blaring like that. "You know, you never told me your name."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "You never told me yours either, un."

Itachi nodded. Touché. "Itachi Uchiha."

"Hmm."

"Aren't you going to tell me yours?"

"No."

"But I told you my name."

"I already knew your name, un."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? May I ask how?"

Deidara shrugged. If it got the raven to leave him alone. "Kyuubi, un."

Itachi sighed. It didn't seem like he was going to get the blonde to hold a conversation with him. "Hn."

After a moment, Deidara spoke. "Deidara." blue eyes met black. "My name is Deidara, un."

A small, unnoticeable smile spread across Itachi's lips. Deidara, huh?

"Well, I hope we can get to know each other Deidara."

Deidara couldn't deny the fact that he didn't completely oppose the idea of getting to know the raven.

The blonde secretly loving the way his name rolled off of Itachi's tongue…Yeah. He could deny that.

…

After a couple of minutes, the car pulled to a slow stop. The two in the back snapped out of their thoughts and looked to the driver of the car.

Itachi was the first to speak up. "Kyuubi, have we arrived?" They had been driving for what felt like an hour but was probably not even half that long.

"No."

Deidara looked at the red head. "What do you mean _no_, un?"

Kyuubi frowned as he got out of the car. It was then that Itachi noticed exactly where they were.

The middle of fucking nowhere.

He simply blinked as he turned away from his window. A completely blank expression on his face. "Kyuubi, where are we?"

Said red head rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he refused to meet the eyes of the other two men. "I'm not sure."

Deidara's eyes widened at the words. "You got us fucking _lost_, un?!"

"Yeah."

"How?! You fucking live in Konoha, un!"

Itachi frowned. "We're not in Konoha anymore, Deidara."

Deidara turned to the raven. "What? Then where the fuck are we, un?!"

"I don't know!" Kyuubi snapped. "Konoha is boring as fuck so I thought I'd be a good tourist and bring you somewhere interesting _outside_ of Konoha, but I didn't know how to get there so I guessed and now we're here!" the red head said in a rush, leaving Itachi to wonder how he could even manage not passing out. "Oh…and the car broke down." Silence passed over the three after that last statement.

Itachi closed his eyes and counted down from ten. Then twenty. Then fifty.

Deidara looked over at the raven. "What are you doing, un?"

44, 43, 42. "Shut up." the raven snapped at the blonde. 41, 40, 39...

Deidara glared. "What the fuck? I wasn't the dumbass that got us lost!"

Itachi opened his eyes and looked directly into Deidara's own. "We're going to have to walk back home."

"What?!"

…

Naruto watched Sasuke's every move.

He watched Sasuke move closer and when he stopped in front of the blonde, there were only a few inches between their bodies. Sasuke then wrapped one arm around Naruto's back and Naruto's breath caught in his throat.

Before he could stop himself, he asked. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Wasn't it obvious? "You have be in the proper stance to do this."

"Why am I the girl?"

Sasuke snorted at the question before smirking. "Because there's no way in hell that I'll be the girl."

Naruto frowned but didn't say anything else.

Sasuke positioned Naruto's arm on top of the arm around the blonde's back, right by the raven's shoulder. Sasuke then grabbed the tan hand and brought their arms up beside them.

"Okay. Now just watch my feet and follow what I do." Naruto nodded and did as told.

Now came the hard part.

…

Naruko rang the doorbell to the Uchiha house. She wasn't sure if Naruto and Sasuke were still practicing, but she was bored so she didn't really care. Maybe she could watch them do whatever it is they're doing.

She would have bugged Kyuubi or Deidara but they were off somewhere with some guy named Itachi. Naruko figured that was Sasuke's older brother. She wanted to meet him if he was going to be spending time with two people she loved.

When she saw another young man, who appeared to be her age, opened the front door, Naruko was quite confused.

Did Sasuke and Itachi have another brother?

Naruko smiled up at the man - she really hated being so short sometimes. "Hello, I'm Naruko Uzumaki, Naruto's older sister. I was wondering if-"

"Naruto?" the man raised an eyebrow at the blonde woman. "Are you sure your little brother is here, miss?"

"Please, just call me Naruko. And yes. I saw him with your brother earlier."

"I don't have a brother."

Naruko blinked. Okay then. "So, you're not Sasuke's brother?"

The man gave Naruko a look of understanding as he shook his head slightly. "No, no. I'm his cousin, Shisui. Shisui Uchiha."

Naruko smiled. Well, that makes more sense. "Pleased to meet you, Shisui."

Shisui smirked at the blonde. "The pleasure is all mine, Naruko."

**Yay! Yay! It is complete! Chapter 5! You know everytime I read this chapter title or hear this line anywhere, I start singing the song. Am I the only one?**

**Okay so the surprise guest was Shisui and Minato and Fugaku have still yet an appearance :/ They'll be coming soon tho.**

**1.) I have finally decided on Beauty and the Beast since I only got 2 reviews with a suggestion. One said Romeo & Juliet and the other said Beauty and the Beast...so I picked Disney XD Hope ya don't mind**

**2.) If my description of the waltz stance thingy sucked (I think it did) then I'll just hope you know what I meant if you've seen a waltz before which I'm sure you all probably have. If not, then YouTube it.**

**3.) So Kyuu, Dei, & Ita are all stranded in the middle of nowhere. That should be fun**

**Reviews are highly appreciated! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary - **It was only a matter of time before the Uzumaki's and Uchiha's mixed again. Multiple couples. Main SasuNaru, ItaDei

**Chapter 6 - Maybe, He's Not So Bad**

"Itachi-sama. Do you want me to carry you?"

A glare was sent in the red head's direction.

"I'm sure your feet must hurt from all of this walking, Itachi-sama."

A growl left the raven's throat as he again tried ignored the red head.

"We could take a break if you like, Ita-"

"I swear to god! If you say _Itachi-sama_ one more fucking time I will shove my foot up your ass, un!" Deidara snapped at Kyuubi, successfully shutting him up.

For a moment.

"You know something, Deidara." Kyuubi began, a smirk spreading across his lips. "I always pictured you to be the one who would enjoy having something shoved up _your_ ass, not the other way around."

Deidara's eye twitched at those words. He planned to lunge at the red head, but Itachi's hand in front of his face prevented him from doing so.

Itachi spoke in a deep, monotone voice. "Please, refrain from killing each other until we get back home."

Deidara huffed and slapped the raven's hand away before walking past him. Itachi rolled his eyes. These two were a pain in the neck. It was freezing out here. Wherever the hell _here_ was. He was close to shivering and his feet did in fact hurt. On the outside, it looked like he didn't mind his current situation. His face remained completely stoic.

On the inside, he was fucking furious.

After a few minutes of walking on the seemingly endless road, Kyuubi spoke up. "Why do we have to walk back again?"

Itachi sighed. This had to be the tenth time he asked that same question. "Because none of our phones have service out here, the car broke down, and-"

"You're a fucking moron, un." Deidara finished.

Itachi smirked. Yeah, that too.

Kyuubi glared at the blonde. "Fuck you! None of this would have happened if you hadn't come in the first place."

Deidara stared incredulously at the red head. "Are you saying this is all my fault, un?"

"Yes! If it had just been me and Itachi, I wouldn't have had the extra weight that made the car break down."

Deidara turned to the raven. "There's no way that makes sense, un. Itachi, please, tell him that doesn't make any sense."

Itachi sighed in annoyance. "You both are acting like idiots. Kyuubi, if you had stayed in Konoha, us walking home wouldn't be this much of a hassle."

Deidara grinned as Kyuubi frowned. "Why are siding with the blonde bitch?!"

"I'm not siding with anyone. Now both of you, please, shut up and walk."

The red head's next words made Itachi want to let Deidara carry through with his earlier threat. "You know, Itachi, you're really sexy when you're all demanding like that."

Deidara made a disgusted face. "I think I just threw up in my mouth a little, un."

…

Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time that night. Naruto was seriously starting to get on his nerves. At first, he thought the idiot just couldn't dance. Now, it seemed more like the idiot was fucking with him.

"What the hell are you doing now?!" Sasuke snapped at the blonde. He was getting tired of this real fast. "When I step forward, you step back. Not on my foot, dumbass!"

Naruto frowned. "You said to do what you do, bastard! That's what I'm doing!"

"You're doing it on purpose!"

"What?! No I'm not! I don't even want to do this!"

Suddenly, there was a quiet knock on the door before it was opened to reveal Mikoto standing there with a worried expression on her face.

"Is everything okay, boys? I heard a lot of yelling."

Sasuke sighed. "Yes, mother. Everything is fine. We'll quiet down."

Mikoto smiled at her son. "Good. You two have fun, then."

Sasuke nodded as his mother closed the door, leaving the two in silence.

Sasuke then turned to the blonde. "Wanna take a break?"

…

Deidara watched from afar as Kyuubi kept inching towards the raven, Itachi either not noticing or just plain ignoring the red head.

Deidara scoffed. Kyuubi was such an idiot. Itachi obviously wasn't interested. The blonde couldn't even fathom why Kyuubi would want anything to do with the Uchiha. He was such an asshole.

An unbelievably gorgeous asshole, but an asshole nonetheless.

In the midst of his thoughts, Deidara didn't realize when Kyuubi suddenly stopped walking and pointed to a diner up the road and began running towards it in hopes of some good food, Itachi following after him at a much slower pace.

Itachi wondered why he hadn't heard the blonde's voice in a while - since he was usually always running his mouth. When he turned around, he noticed that the blonde was walking far behind him, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

Itachi smirked at the thoughtful look on the blonde's face. He had never seen him look so…calm. He was always either glaring, frowning, smirking, or yelling. Itachi vaguely wondered if the blonde ever smiled.

Pushing that thought aside, Itachi walked towards the blonde and stopped beside him. He began walking in step with the blonde as his expression change to one of confusion.

What was the blonde thinking about?

"Deidara." said blonde snapped his head to the raven and stared at him in shock.

When the hell had he gotten so close? He then looked around. Where the hell was Kyuubi?

As if reading his thoughts, Itachi continued. "Kyuubi spotted a diner up the road. There might be a phone we can use and since it's getting late, it might be a good idea to eat something."

As if those words triggered it, the blonde's stomach growled. Itachi smirked again at the embarrassed frown on his face.

"Well then I suppose we should hurry."

Deidara silently nodded, pushing past the raven to continue at a faster speed up the road.

…

Sasuke and Naruto both sat cross-legged on the floor, facing each other. They sat in complete silence, neither really knowing what to say or do. Even though Sasuke had suggested to take a break, he had no idea what to say to the blonde.

Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted Sasuke to say something or not. He hated silences. Yet, he promised himself that he would deal with the raven for the two weeks it took for the project to be finished and then never speak to him again. He wouldn't - no couldn't - risk getting too comfortable with Sasuke. And even though he kept telling himself that, a small part in the back of his mind was hoping that Sasuke would talk to him.

"So…do you have any friends?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Naruto nodded, oddly relieved. "Yeah. Why?"

A shrug. "Just wondering if an idiot like you could actually make friends."

"Well I assume it would be easier for an idiot to make friends rather than a bastard."

Sasuke smirked. "Probably."

Naruto questioned the raven this time. "Where did you live before this?"

"Japan, but I lived here in Konoha until I was eight."

Blue eyes widened in wonder. "You lived in Japan?! That's so cool! Can you speak Japanese?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Well when you live in a foreign county for eight years, it would make sense to learn the native language." A smirk. "Dobe."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the raven. "Your sarcasm is not appreciated." A smirk to match Sasuke's. "Teme."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You speak Japanese?"

Naruto nodded. "My grandfather is Japanese. He kinda forced me, Kyuubi, and 'Ruko to learn the language."

"I didn't think an idiot like you would have the mental capacity to learn another language."

"Have I ever told you how much of a bastard you are?"

"Yes you have."

"Just checking." Naruto smiled slightly as he looked down at his hands. "So what does your mother do?"

"She doesn't work. Stay at home Mom."

"Really? Mine too. It's funny though. My mother wanted my family to become friends with your family."

Sasuke chuckled, understanding what the blonde was saying. "Yet, our fathers don't seem to like each other."

Naruto nodded with a grin. "Yeah. Sorry about that. You know, my dad putting your dad in the hospital and breaking his jaw and everything."

Sasuke shrugged. "He probably deserved it." at the surprised expression that crossed the blonde's face, Sasuke continued. "My father's an asshole."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "That explains where you get it from. I mean your mom is so nice, I just wondered what happened to you."

Naruto cursed when Sasuke's fist met the back of his head. "Dobe."

Naruto smiled sweetly. "Teme."

Sasuke smirked before changing the subject. "You know, your brother is really freaky."

"Freaky is _not_ the word I would use to describe Kyuubi. But yeah, I still can't believe he did that to your brother."

"Serves the asshole right."

Naruto chuckled. "So now your brother's an asshole too?"

Sasuke nodded. "I would say my entire family is full of assholes, but my mother is an exception. She's usually…" he paused to find a proper word. "Sweet."

Naruto raised one blonde eyebrow. "_Usually_?"

Sasuke nodded. "When she's not upset."

"Sounds like my mom."

"Hn."

The blonde shook his head in amusement. "I'll just take that as an agreement."

Naruto couldn't stop smiling, even if he tried. Sasuke really wasn't like he thought he would be. Sure, he _is_ a bastard, but it seemed he had his good moments. He was honestly the first boy he ever met that he could talk to without feeling nervous or uncomfortable after _it_ happened. He shouldn't have ignored Sasuke like that when they first met.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to be friends with Sasuke. Might be worth the risk.

"What are you thinking about?"

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of the raven's voice. He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Oh, so nothing new." Naruto glared half-heartedly at Sasuke who just smirked in return.

"And what if I was thinking about something, teme?"

"Well then I'd be worried that you'd hurt yourself, dobe."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort when he paused, a grin spreading across his face. "You'd be worried about me? I'm touched."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. It wouldn't do anyone any good if you caused yourself more brain damage."

"My brain is perfectly fine, thank you very much."

"Believe whatever you want, dobe."

"Stop calling me a dobe, teme!"

"I'll stop calling you a dobe when you stop acting like a dobe, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto growled. "You're such an asshole. And to think I actually wanted to be friends with you." Naruto gasped before covering his mouth with both hands, looking away from the raven. He hadn't meant for that to slip.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the blonde's words, but Naruto didn't notice. "You want to be friends with me?"

Naruto reluctantly nodded. "W-Well, you weren't talking to anyone at school toady so I just figured you didn't have any friends."

Sasuke wanted to smile, but smirked instead. "Oh? So, you were watching me."

Naruto blushed, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't see if he wasn't looking at him. "No! Of course not, I already told you I wasn't!"

Sasuke noticed his blush and smirked. "Then why are you blushing, dobe?"

"I-I'm not blushing, teme!" Naruto mentally cursed himself when he stuttered. "It's just h-hot in here, that's all!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the obvious lie. "Whatever, dobe. Not only can you not dance, but you apparently can't lie either."

Naruto turned to Sasuke with a glare. "What are you talking about, teme? I can dance!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Dobe, I doubt anyone can dance worse than you."

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, a frown present on his face. "Well, sorry if I can't dance like a professional after one fucking lesson like you! So, excuse me, Mr. Perfect."

"Are you trying to flatter me? First, you say I dance like a professional and then you call me perfect. You must really want to be my friend."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the cocky bastard. "I don't have to flatter you for you to become my friend, teme. I have plenty of friends and they love me!"

"It's probably more of a tolerance."

Sasuke chuckled when Naruto gave him the finger in response.

"Cute."

Naruto gaped at the raven, fighting down another oncoming blush. Did Sasuke just call him _cute_?

"I am not cute, teme!" Naruto huffed. "I am unbelievably sexy!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a few moments before he burst out laughing. It was a deep laugh and Sasuke's features relaxed. It wasn't his usual little chuckle and he definitely wasn't roaring with laughter. It was just so shocking to hear someone like _Sasuke_ laugh in such an open way.

Sasuke seemed like the kind of guy to rarely show emotion. Naruto was still pretty sure he guessed right about that part so seeing the raven like this left Naruto completely flabbergasted. Still, what he said shouldn't have been that funny!

"W-What's so funny, teme?!"

Naruto decided then that he really liked the sound of Sasuke's laugh.

…

"I'm fucking starving!" Kyuubi shouted as the three sat down at a booth. Deidara was the first to sit and Itachi quickly slid in next to him, leaving Kyuubi to sit across from them.

Deidara sighed. "Could you at least_ try_ to act civilized."

"Shut up."

"Hello and welcome to Hidden Village Diner. My name is Haku and I'll be your server today. May I start you off with something to-"

"Holy hell, girl!" Kyuubi suddenly exclaimed. Three sets of annoyed eyes turned to the red head. "Are you on the menu?"

Despite the annoyance the worker felt, Haku smiled. "No, I am not on the menu, nor am I a woman."

Kyuubi blinked in shock before grinning. He looked like some sort of a fox really. "Well, baby, that just makes it that much better."

Haku's smile disappeared at those words. "Sir, I already have a boyfriend."

"Would he mind sharing?"

Three sets of eyes widened after that question. On the outside, Itachi was completely shocked. On the inside, he was mentally doing a little happy dance. At least Kyuubi's attention was somewhere else.

For now at least.

Instead of responding the way he would have liked - that surely would have gotten him fired - Haku spoke calmly. "Should you really be acting so ill-mannered in front of a lady?"

Kyuubi titled his head to the side in confusion. "I though you said you were a man."

Haku nodded. "I am." he then motioned to Deidara. "I was referring to the beautiful woman across from you."

Deidara grit his teeth in anger. Every-fucking-where he went… "I'm not a woman, un!"

"Really? That's amazing. Your doctor did an outstanding job." Haku looked the blonde over in approval.

Kyuubi burst out in a roar of laughter while Itachi smirked, highly amused with the current situation. Deidara growled. "Are you calling me a transvestite, un?!"

"Trust me, dude. Deidara has _always_ looked like that. He hasn't gotten any work done." Kyuubi informed between fits of laughter.

"Oh." Haku then smiled. Deidara glared. "Well then I must say you have a _very_ feminine appearance."

"I don't want to hear that from _you_, un!" Deidara shouted, successfully gaining the attention of every other person in the diner.

Suddenly, a man walked over to the table. According to his name tag, he was the manager. "Is everything alright?" he looked over at Deidara, who still had a fierce glare etched on his face. "Miss, is Haku upsetting you?"

"Oh my fucking god!" As Deidara cursed and shouted over in his own corner, the manager leaned over to Itachi to whisper in his ear.

"Sir, no offence to you or your girlfriend, but I've never met a woman with such a deep voice." Itachi opened his mouth to correct the man about the _girlfriend_ part, but he didn't get the chance.

Deidara's head snapped up. Apparently, he had heard the manager and was currently glaring daggers at the man. The manager - smartly - took a few steps back.

Deidara rose from his seat, the salt shaker held tightly in his hand before it was launched at the man's face. Luckily, he was able to dodge it before he turned to Deidara in a mixture of shock and fear. She was so un-lady like!

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFREIND! AND I AM DEFINITELY NOT A WOMAN!"

The manager only blinked. "That explains why you're so flat chested."

With a growl, Deidara lunged for the man but Itachi grabbed him around the waist and pulled him down. However, instead of falling back into his seat, Deidara fell onto the raven's lap.

The two blinked in unison, a faint blush spreading across the blonde's cheeks and Kyuubi frowned across from them.

Haku shook his head in disappointment. "Such a shame."

The manager nodded, agreeing with his employee. "You two would make such a cute couple."

This time, Itachi didn't stop Deidara from lunging at the man.

…

"No, I swear. Kiba is part animal or something."

Sasuke shook his head. "Dobe, that doesn't even make any sense."

"Have you actually met him? Oh, wait. Of course you haven't. Well, still he acts like a dog. So, I'm sticking to my theory."

Sasuke chuckled. "Whatever, dobe."

"So, teme, do you have any friends? I feel like I already know the answer."

Sasuke smirked at the blonde. "Very funny. I actually did have a friend when I was younger. We haven't talked since before I moved, though."

Naruto's mouth formed the shape of an O. "That sucks."

Sasuke snorted. "It sucks very much."

The raven watched as Naruto flopped - not so gracefully - onto his back, his shirt riding up a little to reveal perfectly tan skin. Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips. He vaguely wondered if Naruto was tan _everywhere_.

"Hey, teme." Sasuke forced his gaze away from tan skin to look into deep blue eyes. "Are you hungry?"

Sasuke nodded his head. Now that the dobe mentioned it, he was hungry. He looked down at his watch. It was almost nine. When had it gotten so late? "Yeah."

Naruto must have been thinking the same because he stared at Sasuke in thought. They must have been so caught up in each other that they didn't realize. The blonde shrugged it off. No big deal.

"Do you have any ramen?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke scrunched his nose up in disgust. "Hell no."

Naruto face must have shown his shock because Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How do you not like ramen?!" Naruto shrieked, causing Sasuke to wince. Did he have to be so loud? "It's a gift from the heavens!"

"It was created by man."

"A genius man!"

Sasuke deadpanned. "That's not what I meant."

"Well, whoever invented ramen was the greatest person to ever live!"

Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth with his hand and glared at the blonde moron. "Must you be so loud, dumbass? We have to be quiet, remember?"

Naruto blushed lightly at those words. He really needed to get his mind out of the gutter. Still, he wasn't done ranting!

Sasuke suddenly yanked his hand away before wiping it on his jeans. "What the fuck, dobe?! You just licked my hand!"

"I don't care. Ramen is delicious and you should love it!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes with a snort. "It's unhealthy."

"So? Are you some kind of health freak?"

Sasuke sighed. "If you mean do I like to eat healthy, then yes, dobe."

Naruto huffed. "Well, then what foods _do_ you like, teme?"

"I guess onigiri and tomatoes would be my favorite."

Naruto titled his head to the side. "Tomatoes? Like…the vegetable?"

"A tomato is a _fruit_, dobe."

Naruto grumbled. "You're a fruit."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Are you implying something, dobe?"

Naruto shrugged. It was really just the first thing he could think to say back. "Would my implication be correct?"

Sasuke smirked. "Oh, a big word? I'm impressed."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the raven. "Just answer the question, teme."

Sasuke looked away, suddenly self-conscious. "Would that…make you…uncomfortable?"

Naruto blinked. "What? No, of course not. I-I know someone who's gay and I have absolutely no problem with you being gay!"

Sasuke mentally frowned at the word. He never liked the term _gay_.

Still, a small, rare smile spread across Sasuke's face as he turned back to Naruto. "I'm glad."

Naruto blushed at the sight. Sasuke had a really nice smile. "Y-Yeah." Naruto lowered his eyes as he whispered, more to himself. "Me too."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Before Sasuke could say anything else, his door opened to reveal Mikoto. She smiled sweetly at the two boys as she spoke.

"Naruto, your sister is downstairs waiting for you."

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Okay, Mikoto-san."

With that, the woman left the boys to themselves once again. Naruto turned back to Sasuke and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"So, I guess that means no dinner, huh?"

Sasuke sighed. "I guess so."

Naruto reluctantly stood and walked to the door. He paused when his hand grabbed the doorknob. He looked at Sasuke over his shoulder. "See ya later?" Naruto knew it came out as more of a question and cursed himself. Of course he'd see Sasuke again. They had school and project to work on.

Sasuke nodded, a smirk spreading across his lips. "Do you want to come back here tomorrow? Or should I come to your house?"

"You wouldn't mind coming to my house? Your house kind of…intimidates me." Naruto laughed nervously. What the hell was wrong with him?

"That's fine."

Naruto nodded. "Okay. So…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup, tomorrow."

"And we'll work on the dancing?" Not that he _wanted_ to.

Sasuke nodded. "Of course."

"Well, bye."

"Bye, dobe."

When Naruto didn't move, Sasuke smiled slightly but Naruto didn't see this one.

"Do you want me to walk you out?"

Naruto blushed lightly and looked at the floor. "Y-Yeah. I-If you don't mind."

Naruto was silently grateful that Sasuke offered that. He didn't want to ask but he didn't really want to leave the raven just yet.

"Of course not, dobe."

…

Deidara refused to look at both Kyuubi and Itachi. Kyuubi didn't really care if the blonde talked to him or not, but Itachi wasn't too happy.

Tired of the blonde's silence, Itachi moved closer to walk beside him before speaking. "Are you still upset?"

Deidara was tempted to just ignore the raven but chose to glare instead. "What the hell do you think, un?" he snapped.

"It really wasn't that bad."

"_Two_ people had mistaken me for a fucking woman and you're trying to tell me _it wasn't that bad_, un?!"

"That still wasn't a reason for you to attack the manager."

"He called me your girlfriend and then said we'd make a cute couple, un!"

Itachi smirked. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't think you look _that_ much like a woman."

"I hate you, un."

"Oh, come on. You don't mean that."

The blonde nodded. "No. I'm pretty sure I hate you, un."

Itachi hummed in response. "Is there anything I can do to change that, Deidara?"

Deidara looked up at him. For a long moment, he said nothing. Just stared up at his in thought, or at least Itachi thought so. He then turned away.

"Probably not, un."

Itachi tried again. "Could I at least try?"

"If you want, un."

Itachi smirked. "Then how can I please you?"

Deidara froze in his tracks. Was it just him or was Itachi trying to sound seductive? Because it was definitely working. "W-What?"

"How can I get you to stop hating me?"

Deidara looked at him the same way he did before. Was he trying to read him? Many people have tried. All failed. Finally, the blonde answered him. "You could apologize."

Itachi raised one fine eyebrow. "For what?"

"Being an asshole, un."

Itachi sighed. "I honestly don't see how I am being an asshole."

Deidara shrugged. "Just are, un."

Itachi frowned. "That's not really a reason."

The blonde hummed. "Good point, un."

"Well, then I won't apologize for that. What else can I do?"

"Take me to the Konoha Art Museum tomorrow afternoon." Deidara had always wanted to visit there. The museum had some beautiful art in it. Since the raven was offering to do something for him, why not that? He could take him there and then leave. He'd find a way back to his apartment.

"Why not go by yourself?"

Deidara shrugged. The asshole didn't have to know he didn't have his own car.

"You don't have a car." It wasn't a question.

Well, fuck. Deidara glared at the raven but didn't say anything.

Itachi took Deidara's silence as a yes. "Okay. I will accompany you to the Konoha Art Museum. You should work on getting a car, though. It's kinda pathetic."

"Fuck you."

Itachi smirked. "Well, I think we should save that for our date tomorrow. Don't you agree?"

Itachi barely dodged the rock that was thrown at his head. Deidara had really good aim.

Deidara smiled to himself when the raven looked away.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have some company.

**Chapter 6! Longest chapter! **

**Do I really have to say anything? I sure hope not, I've done enough writing...**

**Reviews are highly appreciated! As you already know ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary - **It was only a matter of time before the Uzumaki's and Uchiha's mixed again. Multiple couples. Main SasuNaru, ItaDei

**Chapter 7 - Unsurprising Surprises **

"Just know that I'm going to kill you when I wake up in the morning."

"It is morning, un."

"Exactly! And I'm exhausted and starving because of you dumbass."

"You're the one that got us lost in the first place, un!"

"Don't try to turn this on me, you fucking bitch! It wasn't even my fault!"

"What? How was this _not_ your fault?! You're such an idiot, un!"

"Fuck you!"

"No, fuck you!"

"Blonde piece of shit!"

"Retarded ass ginger!"

"I'll fucking kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try, asshole!"

Both men quickly shut up when the lights in the Uzumaki living room were cut on, revealing a frowning - and extremely tired - Kushina.

"Why are you two yelling at-" the woman looked over to the clock before the frown deepened as she looked back at the two. "-three in the god damn morning?"

Kyuubi growled and shot one last glare at the blonde beside him. "Is there any food lying around? I'm starving."

Kushina blinked as she took in her oldest son's tired, cranky face, immediately forgetting her own question and the fact that it went ignored. "You didn't eat?"

Kyuubi looked at Deidara him from the corner of his eye before shaking his head negative. Kushina just sighed and mumbled under her breath. "I don't see how you can be out so late and not eat a single thing." she looked between the two scowling males and sighed once again. "C'mon. I'll make you two something to eat."

Deidara held up his hand with a small shake of his head. "No thanks, Kushina-san. I'm too tired to even think about eating and _way_ too tired to head back to my apartment so could I just sleep here?"

Kushina nodded, ignoring her sons insistent 'No'. "Of course, Deidara. You're always welcome to stay here. I'll just go get the guest room rea-"

"No. No, that's fine." Deidara smiled kindly at the woman. "The couch is fine."

"But-" Both red heads watched as the blonde moved to the couch and flopped down, face first. Kushina smiled fondly at the sight, seeing that Deidara had already fallen asleep. She then mentally frowned, realizing that the two of them were _that _tired. She wondered what happened in those many hours they were away.

Kyuubi grunted. He didn't really care. He picked a booger out of his nose before moving to the next room, calling to his mother from the kitchen.

"Oi! Can you make grilled cheese?!"

Kushina outwardly frowned this time. One, because of how loud Kyuubi was being so late – or was it early? – in the morning. And two - "I'm sorry? I don't think I heard you correctly."

Even though Kushina couldn't see it, she knew her son was pouting like a child to himself. "Can you make grilled cheese…" Kyuubi took a deep breath, dreading the word he was about to say. "_Please_?"

Kushina grinned. "Of course, Kyuubi. All you had to do was ask."

…

Naruto sighed as he stabbed his 'food' with his fork. If the school's lunch could be classified as food, that is.

The blonde's morning had been relatively boring. Something that was highly unusual at the Uzumaki-Namikaze house. It wasn't that nothing exciting happened because it wasn't like every morning something did. It was just _quiet_.

Quiet is not a word used to ever describe Naruto and his family.

It was like everyone had something on their mind and were too wrapped up in their own thoughts to focus on anyone else.

He _was_ pleasantly surprised to see that Deidara was there when he came downstairs in the morning. He hadn't known he was here to visit, and seeing the older blonde lay sprawled out on the living room couch wasn't as surprising as it should have been.

That blonde was always full of surprises. Naruto sometimes wondered how he wasn't actually related to them.

"Oi! Uzumaki!" Naruto looked up at the sound of his name to see some of his friends sit down at the lunch table. Neji, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were at the table already, but Neji wasn't much for conversation, Shikamaru was asleep, Ino was busy admiring her new manicure and Chouji was - well he was eating the previously mentioned teens' unwanted lunches. Shino usually got to lunch first, but since he was absent he wasn't there with them. Not that it mattered. He rarely talks, and if he does it's to either Kiba or Hinata.

Naruto watched as Kiba and Lee sat down, lunch trays in hand, followed by Hinata and Sakura. They all instantly passed their own lunches to Chouji, who grinned at the sight of more food.

Naruto was tempted to send his food down to Chouji as well so he could dump this - whatever it was - into that bottomless pit he called a stomach. The blonde was pretty sure this mystery substance wasn't even edible.

Naruto blinked as the pink haired girl took a seat next to Lee, Ino on her other side. "Ah, Sakura-san, did you finally hook-up with bushy brows?"

Naruto quickly realized he should have kept his big mouth shut.

Multiple things occurred after the blonde's _brilliant _question. Ino and Kiba burst into fits of laughter while Shikamaru mumbled his classic 'troublesome'. Apparently, he wasn't asleep - yet. Lee's face split into a wide grin while hearts seemed to appear in his eyes and Neji was grumbling how his face just might split in two. Hinata struggled, but successfully held a now furious and blushing Sakura back as she tried to reach across the table and strangle an extremely frightened Naruto.

Naruto pulled his best innocent face and soon seeing it wasn't going to work to calm the pinkette down, the blonde began to chuckle nervously. "Was I wrong?"

"What do you think?! Why would you even ask that, Naruto?!" Sakura either didn't notice or completely ignored the curious - and slightly frightened - stares directed at their table. Honestly, it was a pretty much a daily occurrence that someone at the table caught the attention of the entire cafeteria.

"W-Well, you never sat with us before, Sakura-san, so I just assumed-"

"Then don't assume!" After that outburst, Naruto was seriously tempted to hide under the table to avoid looking into the furious green eyes of Sakura Haruno. He didn't think anyone would blame him.

Before anyone could say - or yell in Sakura's case - another word, Lee spoke up, his full attention on the raging girl beside him. "Sakura-san, I think we should rejoice!" Taking the bewildered stares from around the table as a cue to continue, Lee did just that. "This is just a sign that others are starting to see that our love for each other should not be ignored any longer!"

Lee then turned to Naruto and grasped his hand in between his own and smiled brightly at him, tears of joy threatening to fall from his eyes. "Thank you, Naruto-kun, for your blessing. I appreciate it dearly and I hope that you will find love someday as well so that you too can be happy!"

Naruto blinked, looked over at Sakura in fear, and then blinked again. "Uh…yeah…Thanks, Lee."

"No problem, my youthful friend!"

Sakura finally stomped her foot. "Lee! Will you stop already? I already said I won't go out with you!"

To everyone's great surprise, Lee stayed as cheery as ever despite Sakura's words instead of deflating comically like he usually did. "Do not worry, my dear beautiful cherry blossom! My love for you will never waver. I will wait for you until the day I die if I have to!"

Sakura sighed in defeat before retaking a seat next to Ino, Lee sliding into the seat beside her. Hinata also took her seat and Naruto finally allowed himself to relax.

…

The tables in the cafeteria of Konoha High were all circular and could fit a lot of people. It was something that worked out in most students favor because they could sit with a lot of friends. Although, sometimes Naruto and his friends being in the same area - let alone same table - caused some major problems. That scene just now was a pretty good example.

The blonde wasn't really sure if he could call Neji a friend, though. He liked the guy and all, but he was kind of – no. He was a total stick in the mud. The only reason he hung around them was to 'make sure his cousin was safe'. It might not seem like it, but Hinata could take care of herself. And besides, she had Kiba.

Naruto sometimes thought that Neji stuck around for different reasons but usually pushed the thought aside whenever it popped into his head.

Naruto was still unsure of why Sakura was sitting with them today, but refused to make another guess of his own. He was lucky that Sakura wasn't able to hit him this time. Still, the girl usually sat somewhere else so why…

"Yo, not that I mind, but why are you sitting here, Sakura?"

Said girl turned to Kiba and shrugged. "Ino-pig asked me to sit with her since you guys are so boring to be around."

"What?!" Kiba, Naruto and Chouji all looked to the bleach blonde for an explanation. They were ignored.

"Hey! I never said that, billboard brow!"

"That's what it sounded like."

"Why don't you just go back to your own table?!"

"Maybe I will!"

Neji sighed and shook his head. "Must you two argue? Lunch has only been going on for five minutes and I want to go back to class to get away from _this_."

Naruto nodded in silent agreement with the brunette. He didn't say anything out loud because, unlike the Hyuga, neither girl would think twice about hitting him.

"Oh shut it, Neji! No one asked for your opinion."

"Yeah!" Sakura added. "You're always so-"

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late." a deep monotone voice cut Sakura off as all eyes turned to a familiar red head, everyone greeting him. Sakura frowned at the interruption but greeted him none the less.

Naruto smiled up at his best friend. "Hey, Gaara! Where have you been?"

"Kurenai-sensei wanted to talk to me after class. Nothing important." Gaara answered as he took his seat next to the blonde, Neji moving over slightly to make room for the red head.

As soon as Gaara was seated, Sakura and Ino continued to yell at Neji, who somehow was able to block them out. Naruto laughed at one of the things the blonde said when he felt someone tap his shoulder. When the blonde turned around, a small smile spread across his face. He didn't realize that the table had once again gone quiet; waiting to see what was going to happen.

Sasuke almost smiled in return, but instead allowed a smirk to spread across his lips. "Mind if I sit here?" Naruto, without thinking, quickly shook his head in response and Sasuke sat down beside him, taking the place Shino would have sat had he been present.

Ino raised one blonde eyebrow in question before turning to her fellow blonde. "Naruto, weren't you just complaining about Sasuke yesterday and calling him a bastard? Not that I mind you being here, Sasuke." Ino quickly added that last part.

Naruto shrugged, a grin spreading across his face. "Well, he is a bastard." He winked at the raven before Sasuke hit him on the back of the head, but not hard enough for it to hurt. "But he's tolerable."

Sasuke glared and Naruto laughed in response. The blonde could see the amusement in the teme's eyes. Even if no one else could. "Thanks, dobe. It's good that we both feel the same. Wouldn't want anything to be awkward between us."

Naruto smirked along with the raven. "Very funny, teme. You think you're funny, don't you?"

Sasuke smirked. "Do _you_ think I'm funny?"

Naruto smiled sweetly before answering. "I think you're kind of a bastard."

"Fair enough."

Hinata smiled behind her hand at the exchange between the two. It seemed that Naruto-kun had made another friend. Hopefully, Sasuke would be able to stick around. It looked like the two got along fairly well.

Kiba, Ino and Lee seemed to be thinking the same thing if their grins were anything to go by. Shikamaru glanced between the two, taking in Naruto's cheerful grin and the Uchiha's playful smirk. It was so obvious what was going to happen, even if they didn't know it. His faint smile went unnoticed as he laid his head in his arms and once again feigned being asleep.

Sakura mentally plotted the death of Naruto Uzumaki. That stupid blonde had her Sasuke-kun's full attention. Why would he want to sit with _Naruto_ of all people? What was it about him? When anyone else tried to talk to the Uchiha, let alone sit next to him, they would be completely ignored. And here Sasuke-kun was asking to sit with _Naruto_! She was way better company than Naruto! Right? Of course she was. And pretty too!

Ino smirked to herself before it was quickly replaced with a small smile. "Well, this has been an interesting turn of events. Hasn't it, Naruto?"

Naruto chuckled. "What can I say? No one can resist the charm of an Uzumaki."

Sasuke rolled his eyes with a snort. "Sure, dobe. I thought you would know by now that you're just comedic relief."

"Teme!"

Everyone laughed and the blonde's glare turned into a pout.

Stupid teme. Stupid friends.

Lee suddenly began clapping, tears of joy in his eyes. "I can see that this will be the start of a beautiful friendship! You two seem to be getting along perfectly! Don't you agree everybody?"

"How the hell did you figure that?"

"Sasuke-kun would never be friends with Naruto!"

"Why the hell are we even talking about this?"

"I really want a cookie."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he watched that...peculiar scene play out. He leaned closer to Naruto to whisper in his ear. "Are they always like that?"

Naruto chuckled lightly, nodding his head. He ignored the slight shiver that ran through his body. It must have been the wind…in this closed of cafeteria. Yup.

"Yeah. You get used to it, though." Sasuke nodded slowly before looking around the table. He knew most of the people sitting here. "Oh! I gotta do introductions! Teme, I guess everyone knows you already, but do you know any of them?"

Sasuke easily began naming everyone at the table, going counter-clockwise. "Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Gaara Sabaku and a blonde moron."

Naruto glared at the raven. "Oh, haha. Very funny, teme. You should really be a comedian. "

Naruto noticed that Sasuke skipped over Lee and Chouji, who was sitting in between Shika and Neji. "Anyway, the guy over there talking about youth and crap is Lee Rock and the guy eating everyone else's lunch is Chouji Akimichi."

Sasuke nodded, making sure to remember those names before glancing down at Naruto's own tray. None of his food had been touched. "I assume you're not going to eat that."

Naruto followed his line of sight before rubbing the back of his neck and smiling sheepishly. "Nah. The food here is pretty disgusting. I should really start bringing lunch."

Sasuke scoffed. "You probably say that every day."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do." Kiba and Sasuke both smirked when the blonde blushed and glared at the both of them.

"Well, you never bring lunch either!"

Kiba shrugged, grin still firmly in place. "Hinata always brings me something. Just another reason I love her." said girl blushed a light shade of pink at her boyfriend's words.

Naruto turned to Hinata, his eyes begging her to say it wasn't true. "S-Sorry, Naruto-kun. I only bring enough for o-one other person."

"B-But why, Hinata? Do you want me to die from starvation?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're being dramatic, dobe." Naruto ignored him.

Kiba smirked to himself as he took a bite of his sandwich, courtesy of Hinata. "She just likes me more, Naruto."

Naruto pouted as he shoved his lunch tray away, Chouji's hand instantly shooting out and grabbing it. Sakura and Ino frowned in disgust at the display. You would think the kid could have at least looked up from his other food.

Sasuke shook his head at all of them. Figures the dobe would have friends that were almost as much of dobes as him.

He then took out his own lunch, pulled out a small bag, and tossed it to the blonde. Naruto blinked as a bag hit him square in the face before landing on the table in front of him. He opened his mouth to snap at the raven, before seeing exactly what the bastard had thrown at him. It was oatmeal cookies. He looked over at Sasuke in question.

"My mother always packs me lunch because she refuses to let me eat public school lunch - now I see why - and for some reason puts her cookies in there. She knows I don't like sweets."

Naruto just shook his head with a wide grin. "For once your weirdness pays off, teme. Thanks." Sasuke shrugged.

Kiba frowned. "Hey. I want cookies. Sasuke, can I have some?"

"No."

"What? Why?" Kiba whined, Hinata rubbing his back in comfort.

Naruto blew the dog lover a raspberry. "He just likes me more, Kiba." Kiba glared at the blonde for using his own words against him.

"C'mon, Uchiha. I gave you a pencil in English!"

Sasuke's face turned blank as he regarded the brunette. "No. You picked up someone else's pencil off the floor and gave it to me."

The dog lover huffed. "I thought it was yours." Kiba growled at the sound of Naruto's laugh. "Shut up, fox face!"

"You shut up, you mutt! You're just mad that I got cookies and you didn't."

The Uchiha sighed in annoyance. "They're just cookies."

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Yeah, but they're delicious. You think you could get your mom to make more for me?"

"Sure. She'll love having someone who will eat her cookies without having to force feed them."

Naruto grinned, excited at the idea of free food. "Yes! Free foo-Wait…what?"

…

It was about five minutes later when things went wrong and lunch period took a turn for the worst.

Everyone was talking like they always did. Just one difference.

Naruto was focusing almost all of his attention on the raven beside him. No one really seemed to notice except for a certain red head who was sitting on the other side of the blonde. Gaara watched as the Uchiha made Naruto laugh, smile, grin and even giggle. When has Naruto ever _giggled_?

That was Gaara's job. Not Sasuke's!

The red head finally had enough when the Uchiha wiped a few crumbs from the blonde's face.

That. Was. It!

Gaara suddenly slammed his hands on the table and stood up, silencing everyone.

Everyone jumped in shock. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly before a worried frown appeared on his face. "Gaara?" his voice asking a silent question that went ignored by the red head.

"Why are you all sitting there so calmly?!" All eyes widened. For Gaara to raise his voice like that means that something must really be upsetting him.

Neji, who was sitting next to the red head, hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, but it was slapped away. The brunette frowned deeply. He wasn't angry, but he was concerned. The frown only deepened at the glare on the red head's face. Even if it wasn't aimed at Neji.

Gaara's glare was directed entirely at Sasuke. "You're project partners, right? _Nothing_ more!" What the hell did the Uchiha think he was doing? Touching him like that! What was Naruto doing?! Didn't he say he hadn't wanted to spend any time with the Uchiha? Well, here they are talking like they're best friends! _He_ was Naruto's best friend! _Not Sasuke Uchiha!_

Before anyone could say a word, Gaara's hand shot out and fisted the front of Sasuke's shirt, yanking the Uchiha to his feet. Sasuke's eyes narrowed into slits, a deep scowling twisting onto his face. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Sasuke grabbed Gaara's wrist in with bruising grip before forcefully removing his hand from his shirt. His voice and eyes turned cold as he looked right into fierce green eyes. "_I_ know exactly who I am, but I think _you_'ve forgotten just that." Sasuke didn't raise his voice, he didn't have to.

"Sasuke. Let him go." Naruto had stood up by now and was looking between the two of them, face impassive and voice calm. Sasuke grit his teeth before releasing the wrist in his grasp and leaving the cafeteria without saying another word, pushing past students and staff standing in his way.

Naruto turned angry blue eyes to his best friend. "Want to explain what the fuck _that _was about, Gaara?"

…

Itachi sat at the desk in his bedroom, studying once again for the week. Might as well get some in today, right? Call Itachi what you want, but the man honestly hated studying. Is there anyone who really didn't?

The raven had gotten changed a little hour ago. Deidara hadn't given him a time so Itachi figured it would be fine if he just showed in the next hour to take the blonde there. Itachi knew the blonde better appreciate such a kind gesture. It wasn't everyday Itachi Uchiha offered to take someone to the Konoha Art Museum and accompany them for a few hours and then drive them home before…well not much else.

Maybe Deidara would want to go out to dinner.

Not…as a date, though.

Itachi turned at the sound of his bedroom door opening. He raised one fine eyebrow when he saw Sasuke standing at his door with his arms crossed with a frown on his face.

"Hello, little brother."

Instead of returning the greeting, Sasuke walked closer to the older raven, stopping to stand beside him. His posture clearly said that he was bored, which makes sense. Why else would Sasuke voluntarily come to see his big brother?

Exactly.

Itachi sighed before speaking in a sarcastic tone of voice. "And to what do I owe this wonderful pleasure, little brother?"

Sasuke grunted and Itachi raising an eyebrow at that response. So it seemed his little brother was annoyed. Nothing new there. Yet, Itachi could see the anger in the dark eyes of the younger raven.

"Did something happen at school?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Sasuke."

"Itachi."

Well, if he didn't going to talk about it, Itachi wouldn't pry.

Itachi sighed before going back to his previous task. "What are you doing, Itachi?"

"I'm putting on clothes. Is that a problem?" Itachi ignored the younger's glare and continued. "And next time, you should really knock. I could have been naked."

Sasuke groaned. He did _not _need that mental image. "Thank you for the nightmares, aniki, but that's not what I meant. _Why_ are you putting on clothes?"

"Well, if you'd rather me walk around naked…"

"Aniki." Sasuke warned.

Itachi chuckled. How he loved tormenting his little brother. "Okay fine. I'm going out."

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up, not even bothering to hide his surprise. "Like on a _date_?"

"Not quite."

Sasuke snorted with a roll of his eyes. He knew what that meant. "You want it to be a date." It wasn't a question.

Itachi opened his mouth to deny it, before quickly closing it again. Did he?

Itachi always knew when he wanted someone. Whether it be as someone he could go to in a time of need - though he usually turned to his mother, or in dire situations, his little brother - or someone he simply wanted to sleep with. Deidara could easily be just that. The blonde was extremely attractive - beautiful even - yet, he was more than that.

It was simple really. He should have realized it sooner. Deidara was a loud-mouthed, temperamental brat whom was seriously annoying from time to time. And still, Itachi could see that there was more to the blonde than what meets the eye. The raven wasn't exactly sure how far this would go, but as of now…

He wanted Deidara.

Itachi had a feeling this would wind up being good and bad for him in the long run.

Sasuke noticed his brother's hesitation and resisted the urge to smile. "You hadn't even realized it, did you?"

Itachi just sighed, knowing that they both knew what the answer to that would be. "Since when did you become so interested in my love life?"

"Since you finally got one." Sasuke smirked, clearly seeing his brother was trying to change the subject but allowing it nonetheless - for now anyway. He knew Itachi wouldn't let this situation with the guy get out of hand. He was always careful.

Sasuke was highly amused at the glare he received. Itachi, however, was not.

"Very funny, little brother."

"I try, but seriously, who is it? It can't be a woman because - well, you're you." Itachi barely resisted the urge to seriously hurt his disrespectful little brother. "And it's not Kyuubi, right?"

Itachi frowned. That was just unpleasant to think about. "Why would you even ask that?"

Sasuke shrugged. He figured it wasn't that maniac. His brother might not have a sex life - or any life at that - but Sasuke doubted he would go as far as giving in to the red head. "Then who is it?"

Itachi looked the younger raven in the eye before speaking. "Deidara."

Sasuke blinked. He had never heard that name before. And he knew all of Itachi's 'friends'. There weren't many. "Who the hell is that?"

"You don't know him?" Itachi asked in mock surprise. "That's too bad." Itachi smirked at his little brother's growl. Yes. He loved tormenting his little brother. "How do I look?"

Sasuke snorted. "Honestly, you look like an asshole. A+ for being yourself." Sasuke only chuckled at the impatient - and highly annoyed - look his brother was giving him. "What are you? A girl?"

"No. Can't I just look nice?"

"Now you really sound like a girl."

Itachi sighed, unable to hide his annoyance. Why must his little brother always be so difficult? "And how would you know? You're repulsed by the female population."

"I am not _repulsed_ by them. They're just annoying, clingy and don't know how to take a hint." Sasuke defended.

Itachi nodded, completely understanding why the younger would say that. Girls were attracted to Sasuke like a magnet. All of them didn't stand a chance and it honestly was a wasted effort, but they didn't seem to care. Itachi, of course, had been through pretty much the same thing in his middle and high school years. The only difference was the girls of his brother's generation seemed to have absolutely no shame to be throwing themselves at Sasuke like that.

Horny little buggers.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked at the response. "Will you just answer the question, little brother?"

"Whatever." the younger raven rolled his eyes before looking his brother over. "You look _fabulous_."

Itachi turned to openly gape at his little brother before laughing quietly. "Don't go even gayer on me, little brother."

"No worries there, aniki."

Itachi took one last look at himself in the mirror before fully turning to his brother, a small smirk adorning his pale face.

"How's Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke frowned. "How would I know?"

"No need to be like that, Sasuke. Aren't you supposed to be going over his house?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he stared at the older raven. "Are you just trying to get me to leave or have you been spying on me?"

Itachi's face suddenly went completely serious. "Oh. So you haven't noticed the camera hidden in your room?"

Sasuke's eyes widened momentarily before narrowing into slits. "You're fucking with me."

Itachi smirked. "And I am enjoying it immensely."

Sasuke sighed. "I'm not in the mood for this."

"So you admit you are upset?"

"No. I'm never in the mood for _you_."

"That's very hurtful, little brother."

"Okay, whatever. I don't care how you know but yes. In fact, I should be going now. I figure you'll be on your way out as well for your not-quite-date."

Itachi nodded before tousling the younger's hair, extremely delighted at the growl he received from his efforts. "Very well, little brother. Now get the hell out of my room."

It was Sasuke's turn to smirk before he did as his brother oh-so nicely told him to do. "Don't do anything I wouldn't, Itachi."

A chuckle was heard before Sasuke closed the bedroom door. His brother's next words not going unheard.

"Make sure to keep your hands to yourself, otouto." Sasuke smirked devilishly, the action going unseen by his older brother.

No promises.

…

Kushina was doing as she usually does. Washing the dishes that her family refused to touch after using. As she scrubbed she began to think back to all of the things that have happened these past few days.

First, it was the new family moving in next door. Kushina honestly couldn't fathom how something as simple as that had turned into to something so much more complicated. The Uchiha's were so nice, yet their moving in next door led to Fugaku getting punched, Naruto freaking out over the littlest Uchiha, and poor Itachi getting molested by Kyuubi.

Minato still refused to explain what happened between him and Fugaku. All he would say was that it was all a misunderstanding. A misunderstanding of what?

Kushina wasn't born yesterday. And she most definitely was not stupid. She could tell when someone was bullshitting her and that is exactly what her husband was doing. What was it that Minato was hiding? Did he know Fugaku? Did Fugaku know him? It seemed pretty obvious that they have some kind of history. Kushina couldn't help but wonder what that history was. And what did it have to do with the whole Uchiha family? What did he have against Sasuke-kun and Itachi?

Would any of her questions be answered?

Kushina sighed deeply and began to scrub unnecessarily hard at the dish in her slim hands, a deep frown marring her pretty face.

Kushina had a really bad feeling that this was all going to turn bad pretty soon. Call it women's intuition, but Kushina couldn't help but think that maybe…it wasn't such a good idea to invite the Uchiha family over.

"Mom! Are you gonna get the door?!"

And the red head was snapped out of her thoughts by the lovely sound of her middle child's voice.

She resisted the urge to chuck the dish rag at him. Just barely.

So, she instead, turned to meet the eyes of her son and spoke in a rehearsed calm voice. "The door is right there. Why couldn't you just get it?"

Kyuubi looked at her in a way that both said "Obviously, I don't want to." and "Does that mean you're not gonna do it?"

"You always tell me not to open the door."

Kushina felt her eyebrow twitch before sighing in despair. Why did she have to deal with this today? She was not in the mood. "Kyuubi, that was for when you were ten!"

"I'm twenty going on ten."

Kushina was about to answer that with a simple "No shit." when a blonde head peered from around the corner. Blue eyes looked from red head to red head before frowning.

"So…do neither of you hear the doorbell?" Naruko raised an eyebrow when her mother cursed, threw down the plate in her hands, which miraculously did not break, before running to the front door.

She, of course, realized what that meant. Her mother was stressed out today. Naruko would have to ask someone about that. Most likely her father, since it was probably somehow his fault anyway.

Making a mental note to find her father later, Naruko trailed silently behind her mother, planning to see just who was at the door.

So, she was nosy. Sue her.

She paused to look back at her brother, a frown similar to her mother's present on her face. "Kyuubi. Go be annoying somewhere else."

…

Kushina took a moment to catch her breath and make sure she looked decent before opening the door. Wouldn't' want for it to be Mikoto and she looked less than accept-

Wait…when did Mikoto Uchiha's opinion begin to mean so much to her?

Kushina quickly brushed the thought aside at the sound of the doorbell gong off once again. She was slightly surprised they hadn't just left by now.

Kushina swung the door open, just slightly harder than necessary, and was greeted by the sight of two familiar faces. "Sasuke-kun! Itachi! It's so nice to see you. What brings you by here today?"

Itachi smiled politely while Sasuke grumbled to himself at his older brother's side. "Hello, Kushina-san. Sorry to show up so unexpectedly."

"Oh, it's no problem at all, Itachi. Please, do come inside."

Before the two ravens were able to do just that, Naruko finally made her appearance, grabbing the attention of everyone.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. I bet you're here to see Naruto." Sasuke just nodded. "He's upstairs in his room. Mom, could you take Sasuke-kun to see Naruto?"

Kushina blinked twice, confusion and slight suspicion written all over her face. "And is there a reason you can't do that Naruko?"

Naruko's smile was innocent and sweet. A little too sweet as she turned to look at the oldest raven. He returned her smile with a blank stare. "I just want to speak with Itachi. Is that okay with you?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly, the action going unnoticed by everyone. "That's fine."

Sasuke snorted, drawing everyone's attention. He couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his thin lips, Itachi instantly glaring down at him. He knew that look anywhere. Itachi definitely wasn't going to like what his little brother was about to say.

"Aniki, it seems like you may have another fangirl to worry about." Sasuke said in what was the Uchiha version of a sing-song, teasing voice.

Naruko, unfortunately for her, blushed a dark shade of pink after that. This only made Sasuke smirk wider, completely pleased with the outcome of his taunt, and Kushina burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Shut up! Why the hell would you even say that, Sasuke?! How rude!"

Sasuke just chuckled. It was amazing how the blonde could instantly go from smiling sweetly, to blushing like a schoolgirl, and then start yelling at the top of her lungs. Yeah. She was definitely an Uzumaki.

Sasuke turned to Kushina once she could finally get a hold of her laughter, little giggles escaping from her lips every now and then. "Kushina-san, could you please show me to Naruto's room now?"

"Sure, Sasuke-kun. Follow me."

Once the two were gone, Itachi turned to Naruko with a look of uncertainty. "That's not why you want to talk to me, is it?"

Naruko almost ripped her hair out in frustration. "Of course not! I don't even know you!"

Itachi simply shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Naruko opened her mouth to reply before quickly shutting it.

What the hell?

…

Kushina couldn't help but smile to herself as she led Sasuke upstairs. It was so nice to see that the two teens were apparently getting along. She remembered Naruko telling her the boys were just working on a project, but they could still become friends.

Maybe it wouldn't be _so_ bad after all.

"So, Naruto's room is just up ahead, right?"

Kushina nodded. "So you and Naruto working on a project together, right?"

Sasuke sighed. "Yes. Though, we're not too happy about it."

Kushina frowned slightly. "What? About working on the project together?"

"No. Just the project itself." Sasuke answered quickly. A little too quickly in his opinion.

"Well, that's good."

Kushina couldn't help but smile.

…

Minato was feeling so many emotions right now. He honestly didn't know which ones he should be feeling at the moment and which were completely ridiculous to be feeling at all.

He was scared. Afraid. He was anxious. Incredibly so. He was filled with panic. He didn't know why. Yet, he was excited. Was that why his hands were shaking so much?

There were so many things running through his head, he couldn't focus on anything but the feeling of his feet taking him each step closer to his destination. All sounds around him went to deaf ears. Minato couldn't even hear them. All of the people carrying on with their lives weren't there. He couldn't even see them.

He was getting closer now. God, he was so close now.

Why did he decide to do this? It would have been fine if he hadn't come, right?

It was just a few steps away. He could see it now.

Maybe it wasn't too late to go back. No. It wasn't. He could turn back now and no one would ever known he was even here. But…Minato's feet wouldn't stop taking step after step. Damn! The blonde was sweating now.

He didn't know why. It was extremely cool inside of the hospital.

Minato didn't usually care what people think, but what would his family think of him if they found out about this? Would they suspect something was going on? Of course, they already did. He punched the man in the face without much of an explanation to either family. Minato wondered if Mikoto knew after all these years. He doubted Fugaku would ever tell her.

Why would he? Minato never meant anything to the Uchiha.

Minato realized it now, as he stood in front of Fugaku's door. They used to be so many things. Roommates. Best friends…Lovers. And now, they were nothing.

Fugaku had won.

Yes. He won everything. He won Minato's heart. He won that little game he played with his prize, as well. Mikoto…Oh, yes. She was definitely a winner! She had everything. The Uchiha name, the prodigy children people could only dream of, and the biggest fucking prize of all! Fugaku Uchiha.

That man was a thief.

Yes. He stole so much. He stole Minato's heart. He wondered if Fugaku even considered that a prize. Probably not. Mikoto was a thief too. Yet, only Minato and Fugaku seem to realize that. Still, she stole something that never should have been hers.

Ah…Fugaku Uchiha. That son of a bitch just loves to be the center of fucking attention.

Minato felt his teeth bite through his lip. He tasted the blood, yes. He even felt his fist clench at his sides and his face go red with anger. He couldn't help but think one thing.

What the hell was he doing here?!

Yes, as Minato stood outside Fugaku Uchiha's door, he realized that they used to be so many things.

But they were nothing now. So why was Minato here?

"Minato?"

Oh god…no. That voice. When Minato turned he saw it all. That smile. It was kind, sure. But those eyes said it all. 'I know. I know everything, Minato Namikaze.'

"I hadn't expected to see you here."

Why? Why the woman who stole everything from him? Why…

"Mikoto…It's very nice to see you."

**Happy October Guys!**

**Yeah, I'm finally back. No worries. I got a lot things planned for this fic n more fics to come so be prepared!**

**I hope you all saw the 'surprises' in this chapter. Not so surprising if you really think about it, right? I hope so. **

**I was kinda in a rush to finish...so if there are any mistakes I apologize. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed an all my new and old followers are completely satisfied with this extremely long chapter. Much more to come!**

**Anyways...Reviews are highly appreciated! :)**


End file.
